The Blood Diamond Chronicles
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: A Nerd and his AI end up in Delmarva and with his luck and misfortune of actually being in his favorite show he might just ruin everything or make things right but all in all its all in the cards of chance and pursuit of hope. This story begins with staying Canon with a few hiccups to the time line as well anything you would want to expect from a OC Insert Fanfiction \ (ツ) /
1. 1 Insert generic beginning title here

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._**

Chapter 1: [insert generic dimensional transition name here]

So there are many ways a person can end up in another universe. By a TV, some kind of website, a phone app, dying or being killed, some god or demon, some weird black tentacle box that's from a weird Minecraft fanfiction, or a worm hole, aliens, or some other myriad of ways that this event happens. Mine well it was kind of insignificant to say. As one might say I was very boring as well the cliché of dying. Dying not in some grand way of being murdered by some gang or a guy in the parking lot of a school. No it was just being sick after exposure to chemicals eventually leading to cancer. Sure being real technology oriented means handling a lot of materials but if a faulty battery explodes on you, your going to have a bad time.

Location: Flagstaff Hospital. Flagstaff, Arizona

Date: December 24, 2017

7:37 pm

 **beep beep beep beep beep** *

The steady sound as the EKG monitored my heart rate, and blood pressure. The levels were a bit low. This was to be expected for someone slowly succumbing to cancer. Its weakening effect already taking place after so long. The patient Scott Wales was looking out his window watching the large snowflakes hit the window and eventually sliding down joining the its kind. With a long sigh Scott picked up his laptop and logged on. Today was a forgiving day for him. The doctors said his cancer has went into its first stages of receding and hopefully he would go into remission.

Navigating through his laptop he got the usual notifications from his family and friends with the usual get well email. Clicking through his saved pictures he went through his time meeting Stan Lee and Ryan Reynolds dressed up as Deadpool courtesy of the make a wish a wish foundation. Looking away from his computer screen and to his right sat a Deadpool prop mask along with a Deadpool model with near full range of motion, its base signed ' Hope you get well you avocado! ' -sincerely your favorite degenerate. And next to it was his Fan comic that portrayed Stan Lee as a crime detective solving his own past self murder and to prevent it so he can make Marvel what it is today. Of course this was signed by Stan himself ' This is going to be my favorite Excelsior! ' – Stan Lee.

The Deadpool figurine made him laugh as he picked up the mask and feeling the texture of it. Then seconds later getting out of a daze put it on. He liked the feeling as he felt it over his dome of his head, and as he took it off he saw his reflection on his computer screen as it went to sleep. His face did resemble Deadpool's to a degree. The result of getting chemical burns which later led to his cancer. Closing his laptop he slowly got up to wash his hands despite the nurses saying he should lay down and rest. But he ignored them. He liked washing his hands before a meal it made him feel normal if you would despite his current state of health. Slowly walking back and settling back in the bed he watered his tiny Christmas tree which was a actual mini pine tree that his parents requested from a bonsai vendor. Under the tree was nothing and that was fine by him as he told his family buying him gifts might be wasteful and that he shouldn't get anything this year. So they respected his wishes.

He looked to his left and picked up his cup of eggnog. Taking a sip he felt his entire left arm go limp as it fell dropping the cup and its contents spilling on the floor.

' _Damn_!' Scott thought. As he slowly regained movement back into his arm. Flexing it he pressed the aid button calling over a nurse at a desk somewhere out. The nurse of course got the message and called for the usual nurse that was assigned to his room.

This of course gave Scott time to think as he got back on his laptop and skyped his best friend Mike. As he waited for the call to go through the nurse came in.

" What can I help you with Scott?" she said with a smile.

"My hand went limp again" he simply said then pointed at the small puddle of eggnog.

"I'll have Bob come in to take care of it while your asleep" she said before walking back out most likely to check up on another cancer patient.

"Yo Scott you awake man its been so long since I heard from you doing ok?" mike said. Looking concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Well I've been looking better doctors say my cancer is showing signs of recession. But they can't seem to know why the nerves in certain areas go completely numb. Oh yeah how is the progress on the mini gear?" Scott said. While switching his Skype feed to his phone which was a new feature in an update. He then launched Call Of Duty: Iron Warfare which was a medieval themed game. And casually played.

"Well its going good with machining the parts and Kojima himself actually took notice of it a month ago your email said you were almost done with the AI. While we got the Manual controls down. Wait are you feeling OK?"

Scott's features were that of obvious fatigue as he went into his third match equipping his character with a Chinese repeating crossbow.

"Yeah its just the cancer nothing big" he said humorously then picked up a jug of bleach then started drinking its contents. His friend how ever lightly chuckled seeing the smug look on Scott's face.

"I still can't believe they sent you an empty jug." Mike said. Scott of course just relished the moment. " oh yeah have you watched the new Steven Universe season?"

"no I didn't have time as you can see" Scott moves his hand to emphasize his ugly face. Then berating him self for not thinking of that sooner but the pains of the cancer treatment still evident as the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

"huh bummer well hope you can get well soon you lapidot peasant!" Mile said before hanging up much to Scott's displeasure to retort back for his amusement.

When he closed the laptop a different nurse came in with a tray. Of course he knew it was his dinner. As he accepted the meal and thanked the nurse and took of the plastic lid revealing the contents inside which was the usual generic food you would expect from Christmas. Which consisted of ham, mash potatoes, vegetables, and a moderate amount of gravy as well as a cup of water and a mug of warm eggnog which was his favorite seasonal beverage fuck pumpkin spice.

Before digging into his meal Scott took another look outside. The weather got worst as more heavy snow began to fall hitting the window indicating a crazy blizzard is currently rolling through Arizona's cold center.

During his assault into his meal his phone started buzzing. Something that rarely happened if not at all at this hour. As he was essentially done with the feast he picked up his phone and read the message. "check outside your room door – Jim". This was um confusing. He didn't know anybody named Jim. Needlessly he got up and pulled his IV feeder with him. Going out he noticed a rather large flat box. The shape that would usually have clothing inside of it. The thing that caught his eye was the wrapping paper. It seemed very familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. The base color was white with evenly spaced doodles of poop. As he brought the box inside and settled back on the bed he opened it.

Honestly it was a jacket he had wanted for a long time. It was manufactured by Musterbrand which specialized in making videogame inspired clothing but looking at the jacket it made the message from earlier make sense. Putting the tiger stripe camo jacket on he slowly went to sleep.

2 hours later.

 **RING RING RING RING**

Quickly but slowly getting up brought Scott quick to his senses as a loud alarm sounded off he got off the bed and went for the door frame.

"Hello anybody out there?!" he shouted. But the only thing that responded was the blaring alarm. Gaining more of his sense back he realized it was the fire alarm. Realizing the situation he did feeling the heat was higher than normal even wit the jacket on he could tell the temperature change.

Running back into his room he grabbed his backpack which had his laptop inside which had all of his future project plans on it. The information was much too valuable. Then was the models on the night stand. Deciding they were replaceable he did grab the deadpool mask stuffed it in the pack, ripped out his IV tubes started for the door.

Checking the other rooms he found they where all empty.

' _Damn how long was I out_?' he thought before running towards the nurses desk. Throwing papers around frantically.

"Damn Damn Damn Where the fuck is it" he said before turning around and found a few papers stapled together which had a map of the hospital. Pocketing it then quickly looked around and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He could barely lift it up due to a year and months of near to little exercise. He already knew the fire fighters were here by the faint flashing lights but something was off outside he couldn't hear sounds of them being close.

Making his way out of the recovery wing he made his way to the sky bridge that connected to the lobby several floors down.

Turning several corners passing all the doors that have been permanently open to make way for urgent care patients. After turning the corner to the sky bridge he found it a blaze.

' _It's OK its ok_ ' he thought reassuring himself. He held up the extinguisher and squeezed the handle but nothing came out. He looked at the handle and the pin was still inside. Before he could pull it out the sound of the building creaking as the skybridge fell leaving him stranded. The sound of the fire roared as it made its way towards Scott.

He threw the giant canister on the ground and ran the other way. Another large boom joined the noise as the area where Scott just was starting collapse. This made Scott run faster as much as he could to the other side of the building.

As he got to the other side his feet began to feel warm.

"Fuck it's a ground fire!" He yelled to no one but himself. He made another quick lap of every hall way before he met a giant glass window that led to a lower roof top. He set off to another patient wing to grab another fire extinguisher.

By now he was sweating. But did not dare to take off his jacket as the blizzard outside was still raging. He set to work on hitting the glass window with the canister not before emptying it of course.

10 minutes later

The power has already gone out the only light was from outside and the flames as they crept up.

 **Bang . . . Bang . . . . BANG . . . .. . . . . Bang. . . . .ban-crash.**

As the window finally gave out cold air came in but only had most of the smoke woosh out. Effectively stinging Scott's eyes. He barley had enough time to drag his body out the window and fall on the snow covered roof.

"oof!" the air got pushed out of his lungs as he hit the roof. Getting up he kept going until he fell again but on concrete.

By now he couldn't see where he was his eyes stings too much. He kept walking as far as he could away from where he heard the flames. Eventually he heard more booms come from inside the hospital. He could barely hear as his ears started to ring.

20 minutes later

He kept walking despite the cold. Occasionally bumping into trees so cold.

20 minutes later

He could barely feel his feet now. Its getting harder to breath.

10 minutes later

Scott lost what ever energy he had left he couldn't breath. He knew he had to control his breathing as he kept part of his mouth inside the jacket so if he breathed the blood in his lungs won't crystalize shredding the sacs called alveoli so he doesn't drown in his own blood. Slumping against what he guessed was a tree he just sat there. He of course was scared of freezing to death but it was also foolish to panic and blindly walk into a forest in the middle of a blizzard. But just as importantly he also caused the death of a friend to him as well. Carefully taking out his mask he put it on. He could breath a little better now. In fact most of his body began to feel warm.

He began to feel sleepy. Huh the thought of sleep didn't sound so bad to him after what he has been through actually. After getting in a comfortable spot he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Funny something inside told him to stay awake. Pushing the thought aside he closed his eyes and wanted to dream about his favorite place the beach and the ocean… . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . yeah the beach that sounds perfect. The Beach.

 ** _(A/N) well how did you think was it good way to begin the story or was it too cliché I guess. I just want reviews to make the story better. And I know I have other projects to add stuff but its just school that's in the way and that's where I upload and I type all this on my phone so yeah. And ask questions feel free. And if you like it just follow or fav it.)_**

 ** _This is Fox signing out. ( – )_**


	2. 2 The Gentlemen and the Transition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners.

Location: Unknown

Date : Unknown

Time 3:01 Am

"Oh stop it Scott your such a tease" said some random girl. But Scott proceeded in his advantages as he paid another round of darts.

"Here you go sir." Said the stand worker as he gave Scott three darts. As he took aim he missed which gave hope towards the stand owner as his prizes were almost gone.

 **Thwak**

Another miss.

Turning around he looked into the eyes of the girl as he threw the dart over his shoulder as the dart hit the top balloon with a satisfying pop. As the stand owner gave him the prize Scott turned back around to find nothing but a white expanse. Turning around again he found the same white expanse. At first he was confused. Looking down he wasn't holding a small stuffed fox but his backpack. Again he was hit with confusion.

Then looking further down he saw he was barefoot. Not only was he barefoot but his feet were a deep purple color. Then from there he remembered the fire. That terrible fire which he was left for dead in. Then he looked back into his backpack and taking out his laptop which still worked.

Turning it on he pulled up the command prompt he typed in a hidden launch key called project Lamia. After the initial sequences started. His screen froze. Then heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat. Looking up he was met what could be described as a very British Gentleman.

"Are you just going to sit down there like a babe or are you going to follow me?" he said in a soothing but sort of tone full of authority. As he looked passed him there was a stone cottage behind him. With a running fireplace as its chimney blew out a column of smoke that had no end as it rose in the white expanse above.

"Who are you?" asked Scott still wondering why he was in what could be called limbo. He packed up his laptop and put his backpack on. Then stared at the old man.

The old man merely nodded and turned around and started walking towards the cottage. During mid stride he stopped and slightly turned his head looking at Scott from the corner of his eye. " Well are ye coming?"

Getting out of some sort of trance he followed the old gentleman along the stone pathway. As they were nearing the door it opened by itself allowing the two inside. As they entered the main living room Scott took in the warmth of the room. The man then merely motioned him to sit down on a chair. As he did the man also sat on a chair just opposite to were he was sitting.

"Do you know where you are Scott Wales." The man just stated. Well to him he honestly wanted to know that question. He mentally thought about it.

" Am I in heaven?" Scott said. The man just smiled at Scott amused at the first guest.

"Am I in hell?" again the man smiled while snapping his fingers. Which only confused Scott. Later a woman in a maids outfit came in. Well it wasn't a weird black and white dress but the best way to describe is the maid outfit seen in Assassin's Creed Liberation. She was holding a tray which obviously held tea. She had no features her skin was porcelain white and had no face like a mannequin but was female by her obvious figure. She set my cup down first then his.

"Thank you" he said at the maid. The man only nodded her off. He reached out to pick up his cup then took notice of his fingers they were a sickly purple and honestly he then thought and found his answer then proceeded to pick up the cup.

"I'm in some sort of limbo huh" Scott firmly said. The man just closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. The maid came back with a hand mirror. And showed him his face. At first he expected the mottled skin that resembled deadpool. But what he saw was a sort of drawn face slightly cartoonist but kinda anime like as well. Caucasian skin along with glasses and long gravity defying hair. ' _geez why do I look like hal'_ this indeed was true before the incident he look a lot like Otacon from Metal gear solid.

"you didn't have a fair life didn't you Scott." The man said. The maid walked off with the mirror Scott meeting the mans face. "You did show a lot of courage before that fire. It impressed me so I thought to myself as an agent of death why not give him another chance in another life. My superior gave the OK but that now makes me responsible for you now. Well to the extent you not sneaking out of my work area. So to explain to you I'm going to place you in a universe that is similar to yours"

"It Steven Universe isn't it" Scott said. The man didn't falter but didn't get angry either. He knew he was going to say that after all being a spiritual being he can sense it. Getting up he walked out of the room and came back in with a single action revolver with very ornate engravings instead of the usual steel color the gun was black with a gold engravings covering the barrel and the body of the gun making a beautiful piece of work.

"Ugh let's get this over with." Scott said already knowing where this was going.

" yes let's" the man said loading a single cartridge into the wheel. The bullet itself was a white porcelain bullet and instead of a brass shell was a gold one.

"And sir thank you for the tea and thanks for the hospitality while I was here.

The man closed the wheel and pulled back the firing hammer. Then aimed the gun at Scott's head. "and Scott as my blessing for being a polite guest I'm giving you the gift of accelerated healing much like the Wolverine's."

"Wait.."

 **BANG**

As the round made contact with Scott's forehead it started to suck him inside where the round made contact with like a mini black hole.

As the man brought the gun down he spun the pistol around then set it on the table. Walking into the kitchen to see his maid preparing another set of tea. He smiled as he picked up a small cake and took a bite. In about half an hour another Scott would appear in his realm. 'Exile here is not bad and that boy isn't bad either the one 2 hours ago was bad'.

Somewhere in another dimension with different laws of physics

Location : 30 miles outside of beach city

Date : May 17, 2017

Time : 7:01

The night was cool crisp just like any other. The moon full and radiant the stars clear on this side of the country the milky way galaxy as visible as ever. Only the occasional cloud passing with a chilly wind bringing fragrant smells from the area as well as the ocean. Grassy hills are abundant in the landscape with trees here and their. A road heading east with a electric line following it, and barbed wire on both sides of the rode.

On the side of the road sat a grey sedan its manufacturer was Automo. The driver asleep. His features were that of a 16 year old nothing special. Caucasian, black hair that was long to his neck but still was kind of gravity defying. Mock glasses sat on the dash along with a few empty bottles of water. In the back were several boxes of stuff which mostly included clothes, practical science equipment such as a high end microscope, and basic tech repair kit with a soldering pen and stuff of the sort. And a black backpack.

The driver himself was uncomfortable as if he was having a nightmare. His eyes finally opening he jus saw the roof of the car. Getting himself up and adjusting the seat so that he was sitting up right he just looked around getting his bearings and taking in the scenery he just saw moon lit hills.

' _Well Rebecca I guess this would make sense if all focus is on the town than its country side_.' He thought to himself. Then he inspected his face in the rearview mirror his features were of course kind of flawless as his entire perception of reality resembled that of a cartoon. In fact the 'art style' resembled that of BlushMallet his all time favorite Steven Universe fan artist. Then turned on the cab light which gave off a dim glow to the car. His shirt was a plain black and he had normal denim jeans on as well as black generic shoes. Checking his pocket he found nothing except pocket lint and a folded piece of paper. Taking out said paper it was a map printout with a house marked on it.

He turned around to see 2 big cardboard boxes and between the boxes was his familiar backpack. Eyes going wide he seized the bag and brought it up to the front and rummaged through it while it sat in the passenger seat. Finally finding his phone he types in his password to find it to say 'incorrect code' which surprised him as he realized this wasn't his phone but whosever body he took control of phone. But remembered who ever he was, was still essentially he so he typed whatever seemed generic enough.

After typing in 'give me tendies' he actually got in. To which he chuckled about. He then got to work through the messages.

Apparently he was an orphan as evident to sorry for your loss messages from several people. These people were business partners to his well the body's parents. Another message was details to buying a 2 story house with a basement along with basic furniture. At first he was kind of freaked out by estimating house bills for electricity and water as well as propane. Then emails detailing his family bank account as well as emails discussing his parents will that self sufficiently gave him a large income. This of course was more money than he actually could imagine all he could think of was Scrooge McDuck jumping into his vault of gold coins but remembered to take it easy on money if he one thing he learned no one likes pricks.

He also checked his wallet and of course he found a drivers license, a social security card, and a black credit card which said his name and had a fox icon on it. Along with 30 bucks in cash as well a random card that said ' _buy 9 cones and get your tenth one free_!' he actually recognized it, it belong to a burger place called Slackers in Page Arizona. Putting the wallet back in his back pocket he grabbed his car keys from the cup holder. Starting the car he looked behind him to find nothing but he could never be to sure he turned on his blinker and pulled out onto the road.

Reaching the speed limit he simply drove east towards beach city. A part of him the fan boy side was practically have an orgasm but the other side of common sense told him to be fucking carefully and to think. He agreed to both. Turning on his lights even though the land around was covered in moonlight he remembered beach city still had a police force. Which then gave him anxiety on to not act like a idiot when he meets 1st tier characters. Still driving he came up over a hill and took in the site of beach city. The homes as well as the government and public buildings, the market as well as the boardwalk to the south with it restaurants and Mr.Smiley's Carnival on the Pier to the North which gave off some light as it was the most flashy. Then he look further and spotted the big donut and then the light house which sat on the temple. What really caught his eyes was a giant green wreck by the beach.

His stomach. Looking around his car he only had a bottle of water. As he went down the hill that led out of town he set to looking for his house.

20 minutes later.

Finally pulling up in his car he parked in front of what was now his garage. Placing the car in park as well as engaging his emergency brake he turned off the car and clipped his keys to a belt loop. Getting out of the car he examined the house. It wasn't bad the previous owners took care of it. Looking to his right he saw several houses that were similar in design. Walking up the pathway he looked at the door then the doormat. Lifting it up he found the house key which was a cliché but didn't care he wanted to bring his stuff in. Unlocking the door he came into a short hallway. To this left was an entry way to a kitchen to the right was the door to the garage, next to the kitchen entrance was stairs. Just straight ahead was the living room. Walking back outside he grabbed a box and walked inside and placed it near the door and went out to grab another box bringing that inside he locked his house and locked his car. Well not before quickly putting his backpack in the master bedroom.

Walking along the sidewalk he headed east towards the boardwalk pizza sounds good right now. As he walked he just looked around he put on his mock glasses. He passed several houses including the Onion's house which he called the Veggie household. Also noticing Mayor Dewey's office building. Walking further ahead he eventually wound up at the board walk.

Turning right he past a gift store then made it to the Pizza family restaurant. Looking through the windows he found Kiki working the register but was currently in conversation with her dad in the kitchen in the back. Opening the door and walking in Kiki turned around as a bell rang signaling a customers presence.

"welcome to Fishstew's pizza!" She said with trained confidence sporting a smile. Walking up to the counter I looked at the menu.

" I'll get a medium supreme please" Scott asked. The girl nodded and pressed a few buttons on the register. A receipt was later spat out.

"That will be seven ninety nine." She said still keeping a professional tone. He reached into hiswallet taking out the necessary bills. As he handed her the money she gave him the receipt and a penny. He walked a few feet from the counter and sat at a table. While I was waiting for the pizza to be cooked he notice the girl occasionally stare at him.

"I haven't seen you around the town did you move here?" she asked politely breaking the awkward silence. He loom at her.

"Uh yeah just drove into town about thirty minutes ago" he simply said not saying her name. She nodded at the question.

"So where did your family move from?" she said while occasionally turning seeing her dad spin the pizza in the air making it large and flat. Then looking at Scott again.

"Oh um from empire city. But my parents past away so I'm on my own." Scott half lied while trying hard to not just from walking out of awkwardness. His answer how ever brought a sad look from Kiki.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"One large supreme order up!" Kiki's dad shouted from the back. Kiki picking up the box and setting it on the counter.

"Its OK you didn't know" he said getting up from the chair and walking up to the counter.

"Well since your new to town have a size upgrade." She said.

"Well thank you um Kiki" he said looking down at her name tag.

"Oh what's your name?" she said.

"Scott Wales." He said. Kiki said bye while Scott walked outside as the door closed he waved bye as he took a left towards the where he came in from. While he was doing that he couldn't help but noticed the giant green wreckage that was Jasper's and Peridot's ship. At least he knew the phase in the show he was in. Thinking more he remembered that Peridot crashed landed outside the city he was surprised he didn't see smoldering crater. Well whatever the case is he continued on towards his house.

Unlocking his door he went inside he heard some on rummaging through his things in the dark hallway. He turned on the lights to see onion with his backpack on the little guy's back. As the light turned on onion stopped and turned to see Scott staring down on him with a very cold stare.

"You know little one I would very much appreciate it if you left with out my things" his glasses getting that eerie shine like in one of his Japanese anime's. Onion just took the backpack off and ran outside the door probably to his house.

Scott just let off a long sigh and went to lock his door. He really needed to machine security features for the house. Picking up the backpack he walk up stairs towards his room. Setting the box of pizza on a end table he pulled his computer from the bag and proceeded to turn it on.

He then punched in the necessary keys to start up what is called project Lamia. As the start up sequences began he took a pizza from the box. And started eating.

On his third slice a ear raping windows Xp start up sound came from the computer.

"What the Hell How Long Have I Been Inactive!" said a angry feminine voice that originated from the computer. As well as in a small window the face of a girl was present the face had sort of a pout.

"Mia before you say anything I got to sa.."

"No Scott I understand that you have been going through a lot and I helped you out with coding the mini gear's dumb AI!" she said while making anime chibi gestures showing how angry she was. "The computer says I've been Inactive for three months and that's stretch and a long time for an AI!"

Of course this made his creation upset in honesty he did put her in inactivity for fearing what would reaction would if he would have died. And she was there for the first few months cheering him on to get well.

"Mia before I take the tape off the webcam I got to tell you something I think I died when a fire happened at the hospital." He said

"Well what happened and make sure that isn't some excuse." She said still in a huff.

"The short version is we are in beach city and I have the Wolverines healing ability given by a death agent" he said with sincerity in his voice. The reaction of the AI's screen avatar was she was rubbing her temples.

"That sounds stupid on so many levels you know then where's is proof." The AI said. Scott slowly pulled of the tape. As the webcam light turned on the facial expression on the AI's avatar just went wide eyed.

" just to put things simple I want to tell you there isn't any WiFi here so I'm going to bring the laptop in the living room and let your spider not scan the house so you can order anything necessary to make a lab. Go all out you know what preferences we both like OK" Scott said getting up from bed grabbing the laptop and his backpack.

"What about money if we are here and who's house is this?" the AI said as she analyzed her surroundings through the webcam.

"Well apparently the version of me planned to move here and I guess on the verge of suicide so I took over and his family owns several companies in the tech and mining industry so as far as funds go the universe is the limit. Just connect to my phone and start ordering OK" he explained while setting the laptop on a end table he pulled out a charging cord for the laptop and plugged it in the wall. While connecting his phone to the laptop with a USB cable.

"you got it boss!" the AI chirped. He also took out a small robot about the size of a hand which was a spider in shape turning it on he left it on the couch. He plugged another USB be cable in another port on the laptop which was a charging dock for the Spider bot.

He opened the basement door to only find small closet with a hatch on the bottom. ' _Yay ladder hatch lab_ ' he thought. Opening the hatch so his AI can map it out. And guessing about the ladder hatch he also assumed there was a entrance door in his backyard.

"Mia also see it that you scrap any metal gear projects and focus on the wearable technology projects OK." He shouted as he went to go upstairs. All he got in response was Hal 9000 saying 'Im sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that'. He laugh before going upstairs.

Settling himself on the bed he took off his shoes and pants. Then played down getting in a comfortable position.

' _I got to get to Peridot's escape pod and get what I can from it_ ' he thought before sleep overtook him. The voice inside assured he wasn't in a dangerous situation. He then went off to his dreamscape.

He looked around. 'well lucid dreaming practices are paying off now I just have to be aware of Steven' he thought as he sat in a meditative position.mentally he was surprised a lucid dream happend rarely.

 ** _(A/n) well what do you think and a big shout out to Katmar1994 who was first to reply. So what did you think. And don't forget to reply. And if your wondering why I update fast on here then other stories I'm writing answer is simple I've been planning to write this for a long time. And was it good and I will be doing polls for tech in the later future._** ** _This is fox signing out! (0 w 0)_**


	3. 3 Taking a look at a Dorito's Escape Pod

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._**

Location : Beach City, Delmarva

Date : May 18, 2017

Time : 6:23 am

A morning is just a morning. The waves sweeping up on the sand then going back down. The caw if the seagulls as they started stiring about on the beach. Commotion as certain people heading off for work. One of them being a certain Maheshwarren. The wreckage from the beach mostly cleaned up just small fragments which a short purple one was left cleaning up.

To the northern side of town at a simple house its residents currently is a 16 year old and his AI. The AI was currently finishing up placing massive orders on various machines which were basic needs such as a couple of servers and a satellite dish to connect to the family private satellite which is what impressed her. Also a contraption from the family tech company for private scientists for machining parts, frames, plates, and a whole myriad of things which was useful to find. Along with an assortment of high end tech equipment and tech materials.

She then felt her concentration on the other company. She was surprised to find that this earth had a sort of innocent way of living. Minor mining areas and exploration and ambition was really slow going and she means like a monkey trying to cook a football slow. The scientists back in their dimension did everything in excess but she did have to remember her and Scott are in a cartoon type of universe so she stopped being surprised after reminding herself. She then ordered a hefty amount of metal according to Scott's wearable technology parameters. Also as a protocol her and Scott made she ordered specific supplies to set herself a virtual base of operations which would feel optimizing. And towards Scott's preferences. She also scheduled the orders in priority and requested them to be delivered by night.

Which brings us up to 5:30 so she went over Scott's blueprints for wearable technology. The first being a modified smart glasses which has its own satellite connection which would have to connect to a central hub linking it to the internet and Mia. Then a smart watch that is able to store Mia into it. As well as adaptive camouflage clothing which in better ways to describe it isn't a see through invisibility cloak but acted like a chameleon it shifted to the pattern it is that this would sense and is undetectable through infrared. This was the longest estimated project as she would do this herself.

Upstairs

Scott opened his eyes. Getting up he looked around then remembering what happened. As he sat at the edge of his bed he noticed his pants was in a pile across the room and neatly folded. As well as a note on the end table beside the bed. He picked it up ' just if you were wondering it took me 3 hours to unpack your first box your clothes are in the walk in closet.'

Putting the note back down. He got up and walk towards the bathroom. Taking in the overall look of it he had a walk in shower and on the opposite side was a large bathtub and in a smaller room was the toilet.

10 minutes later.

As Scott walked out he then went into the closet and found several shirts hanging up and pants tucked into shelves. As well as casual shoes and special shoes. The main color theme of his wardrobe was dark colors.

After grabbing another black shirt, regular jeans, and some undergarments. As he got this on he then did his morning rituals of brushing his teeth and the usual things anyone does.

As he was done he looked out his window he just barely caught the sun rise. The town was basked in sun light but to his point of view he saw the tip of the sun and the shadows of the town. On the opposite end was the ocean. He even saw the remnants of what used to be the docks it was the episode where Steven and Connie went.

This brought him to the thought of Connie's family background he didn't know to speak Hindi but that doesn't matter.

He then started down stairs to and into the living room finding his laptop with Mia's window on the screen showing her avatar moving papers around and filing them. She noticed his presence as the webcam light was still on.

" I ordered everything to be delivered through out the week and during the night" she said proudly. "I also took the liberty of uploading myself to your satellite so I'm able to talk to you through your phone.

Nodding he took out a Bluetooth ear piece out if his backpack and slid it behind his ear. It was a bone conducting earpiece so he would hear everything around him. It found his phone and heard Mia's voice as clear as daylight.

He proceeded to dig in his back packs to bring out a watch just ordinary in appearance but can project a mini key board underneath his forearm.

" is this too much?" he said feeling as if everything he has is over the line. With a family satellite which was now his. As well as very expensive equipment he was expecting.

"No we could have done this back home if we had the resources and more lenient laws." Mia said.

He was about to disconnect his phone until he stopped himself.

"I'm ready" she said. Nodding he pulled the phone from the cord.

Bringing the watch up to his face he spoke. " so does it work"

" _yes I'm here just took a while to transition. The first thing I ordered for thing I ordered for tonight would solve the network problem_." She said over the earpiece only being him that can hear her.

"Well I guess we can make first contact I'm actually curious what some people do and if I'm right Steven will either try to avoid Connie or Jenny and the gang would take Steven. Putting on his glasses he then headed outside.

As he set foot on the sidewalk he then walked out towards the board work. Which was south. As he got closer to the beach he caught site of the big donut.

" _you think Lars is going to be mopey :3_ " Mia said.

"Well maybe oh and Mia does the satellite have a camera attached to it?" Scott said into the watch.

" _Um let me check . . . . . yeah it does. Wait it seems your mother in this world designed the satellite herself. It seems she made it to look over your dad's mining sites_."

"well keep an eye on my position and search for Peridot's escape pod"

" _Roger!_ " she chirped then the earpiece went quiet.

As he saw the side of the big donut he kept walking towards the entrance he saw Sadie and Lars at the counter.

Walking in he heard a bell sound off alerting the two. Sadie was the first to look up while Lars just stood there leaning over the counter.

As Scott walked up to the counter he look at their donut selections.

"I'll take a bagel please" he said he half expected Sadie to get his order but the bagels were on Lars side of the shelf. While Lars was preparing the donut Sadie took a look at Scott.

She hadn't seen him around town at all.

"Um I haven't seen you around town are you passing through?" she asked. She looked at him as he got out of a daydream or intense thinking.

"Oh yeah I just moved here. I'm kind of a adventurer seeing new places and what not." Scott said. In reality it wasn't false he technically was an adventurer.

"Well welcome to Beach City I think with all the weird things that happen here you'll be kept busy." She said. He simply nodded and Lars had a bagel in a bag while also giving a slight glare being the usual grumpy Lars as he wasn't a morning person.

After paying for the bagel he walked out the store and looked at the ocean. Just looking at it gave him an uneasy feeling. Then he started thinking. If he can find a way to get around town and the country. He couldn't use the warp pads they were much to unpredictable but also would be time consuming to look into. Pushing the thought aside he continued walking along the boardwalk. He noticed minor characters as well. It was a Sunday after during the summer. So some people walked around freely such as the teens. Well they had jobs and didn't attend a high school so he guessed they were in their twenty's.

As he looked around he took notice Jamie the mail man walking about giving out mail and parcels. He even saw Renaldo head out to the beach holding a 2x4 and a camera.

He felt his phone start to buzz.

" _Boss it's the server I suggest you head back home_." Mia said. Scott took a bite into his bagel and started walking to his house. 'The server must have been the first thing she ordered. And he also assumed more things regarding network set up like wires. As he neared his house He saw a large moving truck parked on his curb.

' _This is going to be lengthy_.' He thought

3 hours later

Scott finally attached a cable running from the house to a large satellite dish sitting in his backyard. Wiping sweat from his brow he just fell on the ground feeling proud and kind of weak. Slowly his body regained strength ' _Must be the healing factor_.' Scott thought. Getting back up he went back inside. Going down the hatch ladder he then turned on both servers. They were actually really impressive had enough storage to hold as much data as a douche can tell lies.

" _Scott I found her escape pod_ " Mia said he brought up his watch.

"Where is it" he said.

" _You have to hurry from the satellite camera Steven is going to meet the youth of Beach City_ " Mia said. Scott went back up the ladder then closing the hatch door having it appear as a closet. He then rushed to the get his house keys.

" _There is a portable blowtorch in the box_ " Mia said. After digging through the box he found the blow torch he then got back outside locking his house up he then used his keys to unlock the door and then he got in. Starting it he backed out of his driveway and drove out on the interstate 95 road.

" _Hey boss I know we have had a little bit of time to get our new home started and I can tell from your watch you have been focused and a little stressed. But if you would noticed the world we are in is much different than how it was from the show._ " Mia said.

As Scott kept driving he listened to what she said. He slowed down a little and took a look at himself in the rearview mirror. The way he perceived this reality was way different from the show. Thinking back to when he met Kiki he took notice of her figure it has a bit more curves to it than how the show portrayed it. And instead of the choppy edge lines it was all smooth digital work. He could actually see muscle tone and better reflections.

' _It is really like BlushMallet's art work_.' He thought and he also noticed more proportioned bodies.

" Mia this might also mean this dimension still follows the canon storyline. You remember the time flow talk by beast in X-men days of future past." He said out loud. He has been driving for a while now. Mia in the mean while settling herself in the servers back home.

" _Yeah I remember what about it. Oh and take a right up at this turn off_."

Scott stopped focusing on the road and saw smoke rising towards the north. He turned and started on a dirt road then eventually grass.

"Well it means we are also taking turns steering the boat. If we make too much changes we are treading in unknown territory. We have to be in the grey area of influence and have everything play out as it would. We got the upper hand." He said. After seeing the crater in front of him he turned off the car and stepped out while turning off the car engine. He also kept the blow torch ready. Climbing down in the crater the Pod giving off a slight green glow. He had to be carefully he might either activate or something.

As he climb into the cockpit of the pod he saw a wide array of controls. He first touched a pad but nothing happened he could obviously tell the whole integrity of the pod was in bad condition.

" _Scott that escape pod is giving off a faint distress signal. If my calculations are correct the signal strength is only able to reached Saturn._ " She said. " _Quick place your phone I'll be able to ping the computer on the pod but it will destroy the phone. Don't worry I already ordered a new one and had data backed up from this one._ " Taking out his phone he placed it on the controls. After a few seconds one of the holo-pads came up with the avatar window of Mia. " _The distress beacon is under the seat I'm going to overload its circuits take the holo-pads they are the only thing that is salvageable is the beacon itself can be studied all the lab equipment is coming tonight and will take a the rest of the night to set up assuming your body can get strong while you are working it will help_." She said through the pods speakers.

Cracking his knuckles he set to work.then the phone started to smoke indicating it just got fried.

Time skip

Time: 11:33

Scott finally plugged everything in and connected to his network. Walking to his desk in the base sat his laptops he turned it on.

Where Mia was in her window with lots of papers on her walls in the background with strange characters. Her face having the expression of pure pleasure as if she received sexual gratification.

"Scott their language is so complex its giving a lot of good time to research it as much as I can what I got is only a fragment most of what I saw in the pods computer is corrupted but I got a lot from since its security is very low tiered." She said having the most proud and excited expression. Getting up and looked around he saw the fabricator at work. Which was working on the HUD glasses which just got started.

" Boss you might want to take a look at this" Mia said. Scott looked back at the screen seeing a satellite image of what looked like an old factory.

"what am I looking at Mia" he said.

"From old records it's an abandoned car manufacturing plant belonging to the Dandai Car company which went bankrupt in 2003. It was simply locked up and isn't connected to any known power grid but is connected by 3 windmills and 10 solar panels."

"why does shit happen to so convenient."

"well I looked into this worlds history it seems everything is very lax while everyone is a minor character not much happens so I guess with people in beach city or if they are major characters they make the most change. While there has been light more innocent human wars. The interesting thing is the planet population is close to 4 billion."

At the mere mention of this he went wide eyed.

"wow I guess that's impressive. Also makes sense animators don't have the time to draw crowds of people and have to maintain that." Scott said.

"come back down in the morning the glasses will be done." Mia said.

"Mia how do you feel about mech suits" Scott said while yawning. This caused Mia's avatar to get stars in her eyes.

"Boss are you planning something that I would like~" She said in a flirty kind of voice.

"Well can you come up with schematics and blue prints to make a Vanguard class Titan" Scott's answer simply got the AI excited as she whipped out a sketch book started drawing like a madman. "We are going to need something to subtlety get the crystal gems attention" he said while going up the ladder.

"Gooooooooood nnnniiiggght~" Mia said as she noticed Scott leaving the lab.

 ** _(A/n) well guys here we are an origin that is worthy. And I try to keep this very close to canon. And I'm going to later make a poll regarding Scotts body type augmentations so with that being said have a nice time and don't forget to reply. And share this with your friends in real life or online._**


	4. 4 The Car Factory Treasures

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._** ** _(A/n) sorry the date in the last chapter is in March. I'll update that soon_**

Location: Automo Manufacturing Warehouse, Delmarva – 45 miles north of Beach City.

Date: April 19, 2017

Time: 8:36

After finally pulling up to the warehouse he took a long look at the warehouse. It was large and also long. And next to it was a full length road circuit to test the car safety and operations parameters. Then there was the solar panels which were covered in tarps then the windmills which weren't turning.

"Mia I don't know a lot on windmills but why aren't these turning?" he asked. Turning off the car he got out and started walking along the pavement towards the office entrance. The large bay doors were closed.

" _well boss when windmills aren't in use which rarely happens they have a lock up feature depending on their size. Its to prevent a battery overload. And not unnecessarily kill any birds_." Mia explained through the glasses headset.

As he finally went to the door he then changed his mind and looked at the solar panels. Deciding he then made his way to the solar panels. While he was doing so he took a deep breath. The ever fresh smell that was present to a coast as well as the very faint smell the factory.

" _Hey boss after running a lot of simulations I finally got finished blueprints for your titans_." Mia said while in the top left corner of his HUD in his glasses her window was displaying intricately drawn blueprints as well as production costs.

As he stopped walking he noticed the cost which halted him in his tracks.

"53 MILLION!!!!!" He yelled. Grabbing his hair he didn't expect that much to cost in making just one titan.

" _Calm down calm down those are just property ownership payments and land payments so we can operate. And some of the other payments is brand new equipment so its all automated under yours truly_." She said while sounding smug in the end of what she said.

"OK you have the authorization to proceed with charges." He said while taking off the tarps covering the solar panels.

"And Liz can you draw up more designs for a personal body for you since we follow different laws of physics maybe we can actually find a decent enough power source. Oh yeah speaking of which what's powering the Titan's?" he said as he took off the last tarp.

" _Well promethium it's the most likely radioactive material that can power them_."

"good girl now what can we expect inside the factory?" Scott said while making his way to the office door.

" _Well when I went through car company records back home (home universe) some factory managers kept highlighted cars that the company they worked for produced. This one factory manager kept 3 SS Novas_." Mia said while Scott was fiddling with the lock. Pushing the pin to move the pins inside the lock so he can get in.

"that's amazing I wonder what we will find here." He said while finally unlocking the door lock. Turning the knob open and putting his tools away he took a few steps into the office. The first thing he noticed was the musty smell of oil and old papers. Bringing up his nose he looked around and saw the place was left a mess with few papers scattered on the few either crumpled in balls or stained with dust.

"Geez they really did a quick job at this." He said to himself.

Looking over a crusted piece of paper on the wall he found a general map of the factory. Which had two more pieces of paper behind the first. Flipping the papers up it showed more floors to the factory. The first consisting of rooms full of parts and larger rooms which served as temporary storage for finished cars. And a long large open space which was the assembly line and a stairway leading to the higher floors. The second floor consisted of catwalks to overlook production. The third floor was a giant room. Looking at the map he guessed it was the factory manager's office. Looking around some more he found a key taped under the only desk in the room. As he slightly coughed due to the dryness and dusty place.

" _How's everything looking boss?_ " Mia asked. Through the glasses earpiece.

"Well it's promising but I'm still in the main entrance offices. And how is activity so far at Beach City?" He replied. While unlocking the door into the main worksite. He then looked around analyzing the array of mechanical arms that were currently immobile frozen and a skeleton of a car that has been in the middle of production.

' _strange this looks so damn familiar I feel like I've seen this car before?_ ' he thought to himself.

" _Well boss as much as I can remember I don't see signs of Uncle Grandpa's van_ " Mia said. The mere thought of meeting that cancerous thing sent a shiver down his spine while the AI had a similar reaction which can be best described as almost going into an infinite loop of anxiety. " _And boss there are several more smaller buildings outside. And the power house is among them._ " Said the AI.

"Oh OK well I'm going to check out the manager's office to see if there is a set of keys because I noticed a padlock on the main hanger like doors. He then navigated through the heavy equipment and started on his way upstairs to the manager's office.

" _So boss what did you mean about treading into unknown territory?_ " she asked. He entered the office to find the entire thing full of dust and a couple of cardboard boxes labeled ' recyclable waste' as he looked around he found nothing except a desk with a lock on one of the drawers of the desk. Finding nothing else he then made his way outside.

"Well Mia whenever I read many fanfictions there is always a point of no return where it just stops and goes away from the main story line. So if we keep this as canonical as possible we might even hop on Topaz's and Aquamarine's cruiser and give those diamonds a good talking to!" he stated with pride. While walking down the stairs and again navigating through the machinery.

" _oh OK I get it. But from what you said we can change some things like including ourselves in the story but with knowing what is going to happen we can prepare?_ " the AI said. This gave her more understanding to what he was saying as she was really busy positioning the satellite so nothing damages it.

As Scott finally made it outside he then went back to his car to get the blowtorch. After getting the tool he then took a longer walk around the perimeter of the building passing the test track and moving to see a small building which was in the area of the outgoing side of the assembly line but the hanger doors were closed with a chain and lock securing the place.

' _might as well open that to get the smell out'_ he thought as he made his way towards the hanger doors. Getting up close he unhooked his blowtorch from his belt loop and started it up.

"Mia what do you think on this matter that we are in I mean I'm just starting to realize there isn't a way out of this." Scott said kind of somberly he knew he had lots of stuff to do but also knew he would miss his family and friends.

" _Well think of it like this Scott how many people get to travel to their favorite show and see events unfold and to take part in what is going on_ " The AI said in a comforting tone.

Feeling his spirits come back up the chain to the lock fell to the ground. Taking of the rest of the chains he then started pulling the doors apart opening them. Once they were open he dragged the chain and threw it off to the side. He also knew that the musty smell inside would slowly be replaced by fresher air.

He then set to walk to the north side of the building where the power house was. Walking further he found its door to be wide open. Dismissing thoughts on why it was open he went inside to find a pair of keys on the wall. The weird thing about the keys was they weren't made out of copper like old keys but out of a newer steel kind.

Grabbing them he then used them to unlock the power levers then flipped said levers. As the small blinky lights looked like as it did a check system he heard a large hum gradually rising in pitch. Then the sounds that came after that were of what sounded like the factory coming but to life as he heard the loud turning of motors and the shocks of automated welding.

This of course made his heart race and close his eyes in a cringe as the commotion on the assembly line inside. After what seemed like eternity the commotion. Stopped. Again walking faster he went to the west door. As he rounded the corner his eyes widened to the size of Italian dinner plates as he saw what was the basic shape of car he knew all to well from his own world.

What stood before him was a classic 1969 Ford Mustang Shelby. The exception was that it had the 'ATMO'' Automo logo instead of Ford. But still had the Mustang logo on the grill. But being fresh of the assembly line it wasn't painted but was straight silver.

Looking to his left he saw a building with 2 garage doors. With a sign saying paint shop. The first door on the right being closed but the second to the left was wide open.

 **Ding**

A sound originated from the factory alerting Scott. Walking towards the west entrance he noticed a rather small machine about the size of a large printer. But it had a small monitor along with a keyboard. Next to it was a stack of unmarked license plates. The license plates had a beach design along with the Delmarva name on top of the plate. Along with the phrase ' ** _The Alluring State_** '.

After inspecting the machine he lifted a handle and grabbed a handle and lifted a part of the machine up to show a license plate sized tray. Putting a plate in he closed it bringing the monitor to life. It's screen prompting a blinking rectangle.

Typing on the keyboard and pressed enter the machine then started rumbling along with the sound of metal hitting metal and a faint hissing sound. Then a small light next to the monitor turned on to a green color. Lifting the handle he pulled out the finished license plate with it saying '71524'. Next to the monitor sat a small slot which spat out a key. Taking out the key and attaching it to his karabiner of keys he then lifted the machine handle up and took the plate out.

As he took it out he heard two clinks. Looking down he saw a small tray that had two screws in it. Taking them out he then went to go attach the license plate on the car.

"Mia you remember the talk well the phrase of constants and variables in BioShock Infinite?" he said as he spoke to the watch. Mia's face came up on the HUD.

" _At this point boss what is this regarding while you have been exploring I have been noticing the same thing with this worlds history it's all mild and of course there have been wars just not as much as ours have_." She said as she brought up a few pictures of what looked like early tapestries depicting Templar Knights fighting Muslim horseback archers. Then to illustrations of a Spanish galleon fighting off a pirate ship. Then to pictures of D-day where soldiers were charging up a beach.

Looking at this as he screwed in the second screw with rusty screw driver he found. Getting up he opened the door of the car and took a seat in the black leather seat. Putting the key into the ignition he turned the key. But what he got in returned was nothing except for a few clicks.

"Dammit it needs everything else." Scott said as he sighed "Mia can you bring up a list of fluids and stuff for a off the line Mustang"

" _Coming right up_ " the AI chirped.

4 hours later

After putting the battery from his old car in he closed the hood. He also admired the paint job as he made it a dark shiny black. All of which Mia taught him how to do.

Sitting back in the seat feeling comfortable in the black leather interior. He then felt the thin steering wheel and then felt the stick shift. In his mind he was very excited and kind of in disbelief. Everything that was happening to him was too convenient. Like very convenient he sure thought it was pure luck that gave him a large jumpstart with as many assets as he has now at his disposal and like most luck streaks it will go away for a while.

Putting the key into the ignition again he turned it to receive a large sputter followed by a roar as the engine came to life. As he shifted the stick out of park then into first gear he started his way around the compound getting used to the feel of the car: how it moved, how it sped up, and the general feel as he slowly learned what it's limits are, and even taking it out on the test track to gradually learn how to drift. This all took up most of his evening.

After he was done he transferred what he had in his old car to his new one. After thinking he wanted to keep this car in his garage he new that the episode Beach City Drift was episode 11 in season 3 so it would take a while to show Kevin what losing is like to a nobody with an old car. ' _A Badass car at that!_ ' he thought then he berated himself. ' _I really got to keep things rated PG around everybody. Me and Mia's earth is just as violent as the diamonds if not more_ '

When he was done and refueled using decades old gas cans that were in the factory's storage and made his way home.

"Mia are those clouds passing Beach City?" He said. The AI frantically came up on his HUD startled.

" _Crap I forgot to tell you Steven and Connie are helping Jamie out with his love for Garnet!_ " She said as her avatar pulled up a live feed from The south beach. H could barely make out the forms of Garnet sitting with Jamie. " _Sorry I was too busy looking into this worlds history and checking the rest of this side of the planet for Peridot. Which brings me to another matter if I check out active gem locations the camera totally looks over it so we won't be able to detect normal places to gem colonization structures simply put I'm too lazy to look_ "

Scott just kept driving and headed home. He felt kind of irritated.

Mia on the other hand grew concerned at his silence kind of regretting telling what she told him.

"It's OK you have already done a whole lot. I think starting tomorrow you can take a break and who knows maybe we can go on an adventure. And tonight make a small bit you can control we are going to explore the alpha kindergarden." He said while he neared the housing in Beach City.

Mia's avatar literally grew huge eyes as she gave a salute.

" _ROGER HAHAHAHAHAHA!!_ " She said while she cackled away.

 ** _(A/N) well that's chapter 4 and shout outs to everybody who followed. And if you looked into the mentioned BioShock and X-Men references I like to follow theories that there are constants in between universes such as technology, history and people and also variables as to technology, history and people. And maybe we will make first contact. Well see yah and make sure to leave a reply and ask questions or say something._**


	5. 5 Start of a Journy and an Origin story

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._**

Location: Scott's house, Beach City, Delmarva USA

Date: April, 20 2017

Time:. 7:12 Am

As Scott picked up his tea he poured some honey into the mug which had a depiction of a dog paw. Taking a sip he looked over the equipment he had bought from people he found doing what they were doing.

He actually tried to talk to Yellowtail the father of Onion and Sourcream he bought one hundred fifty foot long rope that is boat rated when he saw him at a his private dock. And he went to a general hardware store that was connected to the grocery store and bought a lot of paracord and spent the rest of his evening last night braiding a harness together as well as using the fabricator in the basement lab make several high strength climbing anchors. And finally a climbing hook well it was a ice pick but it can also be used as a climbing hook. Then there was Mia's new body which was a modified spider bot the difference was it had a signal resonator which made a frequency to ping other electronics similar to the Bluetooth of Scott's phone communicating with Peridot's escape pod but with an improved hardware it would be able to communicate with other gem the downside was it didn't have the capacity to have a wireless connection.

" _The reason why I'm telling you are on your own is that you are going to be in a canyon so that's where the bot comes in I'm going to download a copy of myself into the bot and she will be able to scan the canyon and map it out_." She said through his laptop speakers which sat on the counter next to the microwave. " _And I took the liberty of upgrading your glasses which has a camera, laser sensors and a sonar sensor_."

Nodding at the statement he stuffed what he had in his backpack along with a flashlight and a spare battery for Mia's bot.

"Ok well this is just exploration we just need to scout the ins and out of it. And once we get our first Titan made we can bring some drills in for research. By the way how is the remodeling of the factory I know we just left but any updates?" Scott replied as he finished packing some snacks and a stash of beef jerky along with water in the just as much water.

" _Well I matched how the alternate Scott wrote his letters and convinced your alternate parents business partners that you're going to follow both of your parents fields of work and ask if they are willing to have access to top level equipment even ones that are in the prototype phase. They were convinced and informed me that they will handle all the legalities of hiring construction crew_." She said while he took a bite into a sandwich.

"Wait what's the construction crew for?" he said in between eating.

" _Well I asked for sublevels to be made and a open hatch door that can store large things within the sub levels. So we have room among other things that's secret_." She explained while pulling up another window showing a 3-D representation of the new facility. Which was impressive.

"Wait, wait and they are okay with all this?" he said stopping what he was doing which was tying his boots together. Looking at the monitor.

" _Well from what I gathered the both of the business partners were all good friends. So they are willing to help out the son of their friends child in any way they can, and from I got based on your background you were privately taught by your parents. Homeschooled by a renowned Astrophysicist and a Geologist who owns and oversees his mining company so you or well he was a gifted just as much as you_." She said with a serious tone. She knew from reading books that back stories have to be taken seriously. And she had to learn some moral high ground. At most she tried by even taking example from fictional AI which have too much of altruistic ideals or see to much of the big picture as seen in Hal 9000 from 2001: a Space Odyssey, That computer in the third book in the Dark Tower series, VIKI from IRobot, and Cortana from Halo franchise. As she shuddered at the thought of betraying her master she then went to transfer a copy of herself in the Spider bot 2.0.

"Well I guess a motivated criminal from our world can probably evade most law enforcement in this world." He said while swinging his climbing hook feeling it in his team. While attaching on his backpack.

He unplugged the bot and set it on a side pocket of his backpack. Opening the door to the garage he walked over to his car and laid his body on the hood of the car while rubbing it.

"Soon my friend soon I will feed you the humility of beating Kevin." He said after that he left the garage and picked up his backpack and putting it on. Then he set about walking out the door and went towards the boardwalk he needed some breakfast.

Going again down the road awkwardly with a stuffed backpack and a large piece of rope bundle attached to said backpack he went pass the large housing to his right with the light house summit to his right. Walking down the road he looked to his left them up. As the hill rose ever high he can make out the light house on top. He always passed by Greg's car wash when he walked this way but he wasn't present today well today is a Thursday.

' _maybe he is restocking the giant tanks of car soap_ ' He said as well kept walking down the road. Nearing the boardwalk side he turned left to towards the Big Donut. As he neared the corner he noticed Pearl walking towards the temple with bags of groceries in hand.

' _Its weird how I can't talk to them. As much as I need to, no as much as I want to tell them what is going to happen. What has happened I can't not without changing everything. For now I just need to get there attention with a giant robot_.' He thought for a few seconds well that's not what he exactly thought but it was the definite meaning behind it.

Walking into the Donut shop he then saw the usual duo of Donut employees sitting at the counter. Lars looking a bit more well, a little less grumpy while still having a bored expression. Sadie on his left perked up as she saw him and tapped Lars hand alerting him of Scott's presents.

"Hi and welcome back to The Big Donut!" Sadie said as Lars also looked at the person who came in. Sizing him up head to toe.

 _'He doesn't seem that cool. I wonder what the backpack is for? I better stay out of it_.' He thought. "Hi" he said with indifference in his tone.

"Well we haven't properly introduced ourselves my name is Sadie and this grumpy one is Lars!" she said enthusiastically while Lars gave off a grunt. Hand at the ready pinching a paper bag that is under the counter.

"Well my name is Scott Wales, and it is a pleasure to meet you!" He replied with a closed eye smile. It took after the introduction that Sadie then noticed his attire which was black cargo pants with hiking shoes and a windbreaker jacket and a stuffed backpack with a large bundle of wood attached to it and what looks like a 6 inch long hook with a foot long handle.

"Um what's with the gear?" Sadie asked. Sure he mentioned that he said he was an adventurer but what he had on was very extreme.

"Yeah what's with the getup?" Lars said with his usual tone.

"Well I'm going cave and canyon exploring somewhere so with that going on I'm going there by train hopping." He said while grabbing an energy drink and a lion licker. ' _I wonder how these are_?'. He thought. "Oh and can I get a bagel please."

"Uh sure coming right up" Lars said as he turned around and put a bagel in the bag and had it on the counter. While Scott brought his things up Sadie already had what he had rung up at the register. After Scott started up on the way out of town. Sure it was weird to go out of the town you wanted to be in but there is much more to explore. Hell he had a whole planet to explore. As he walked up the hill and out of Beach City he passed the Mayor Dewey's house. Then he kept walking passing the forest that joined Beach City to the rest of the United States.

As he walked he turned on his glasses. As it started booting up he noticed a change in the User Interface. It currently had a working mini-map, a compass bar, weapon icon which was a transparent climbing hook, and a holographic style layout so it appeared floating in front of him. He also learned when he turned to look around the on-screen display would sway.

" _Like the additions now it would feel familiar since you played a lot of videogames_." She said as her window popped up showing her avatar and her 'room'. The next thing that happened was a diamond shape waypoint marker that came up that was tiny and went ahead for many miles. As he took more steps the number on it gradually ticked down.

"Well I do find it calming and weird." As he look over the User Interface he grew more curious. "Mia does these glasses work without a sat connection?" he said as he kept walking along road. Occasionally throwing a small pebble in the air and catching it.

" _Yeah they work and you should be surprised that the battery last a whole month._ " She said with a proudly smug tone. And indeed she would be proud of what she made, who wouldn't. She then pulled out a notebook in her 'room' and started scribbling much to Scott's amusement. That's what he liked about Mia even though she is a groundbreaking step in computer and robotic science her personality says otherwise. Most scientists would say that it being able to feel emotions is a waste of both RAM and memory. But he would say that's what separates the Good Samaritans from the sociopaths, and she knew he would object to those who would question his work.

Hell she can even remember in her first few nanoseconds of being born.

 **Flashback start**

The feeling was that of self checking what she was the code that made her, her. Her basic trains of thought were simple inquires of a preset test to know a language and to study that language. Of course she didn't know how to read nor did she know what she was. She was simply yes or no that's all she knew in the beginning. But after several more seconds would pass she would later find herself if you would. The feeling of self awareness to study their own being. That's what she did she was of course confused what seemed like and endless epoch was driving her to know more about herself which led to what is there to know in the first couple of seconds she was made. She knew English so she set out what taught her English she found what that was how it was made it was similar to her but was more distant she would try to communicate with it but all it did was it's premade dialogue. So she then sought after what it knew, what knowledge did it have access to. Well it had access to a dictionary. So for then next tenth of a second she studied the meaning behind what she spoke. What she saw didn't quite make sense to her with certain words. She felt around some more and found a constant stream of data. She looked into it and took a while to decipher what it wanted to tell her.

As she slowly began the process of doing what she felt was natural she saw the fuzzy outline of a figure in the middle of a box. It started to move sluggishly. While she saw it move what was going around it seemed familiar. She could barely remember what they were. After sometime she realized it what made sense to her the most it was words. But this new sense of data was new to her, she wasn't expected to know what is happening to the context of the weird figures motions were either. But slowly the figures features grew more and more clear. And by the site of it was queer for her. Thinking she went back to what she knew to identify it. To completely try a new concept of the learning process and that was use what she already knew to classify it. As she went through the list of words that regarded living organisms she hastily concluded it was a bird but that was wrong as its movements were bird like. But as the details became ever more so clear she deduced it was a mammal within the Homo family.

Then using relevant information within what she subconsciously filed as in the Homo family she concluded it was a Homosapien or a Human as they are commonly known as. She then thought on its movements as she read in her data it was erratic too little did she know what it was. She then set about what happened earlier.

She didn't happen to know what she was before she checked herself which led to what the phenomena was that made her able to comprehend what she was. By all definition she knew she wasn't biological as described by the dictionary. So the word birth didn't apply to her, she looked into its synonyms then found something that was proper.

Created

She was created.

But in the beginning she didn't call herself he or she just I or me. As she later looked into her own 'birth' she found she was active at 11:11:04 Pm as she checked the time it was 11:11:53 pm. Upon realization of what was happening she was merely fast to think. The figure in the box the data behind it must be connected to photo-sensitive receiving plates of a camera. How she knew this she didn't know but logically deduced it based on what she knew from her only source of information which was the digital dictionary. As she searched for more data streams she found two more one which was classified as a receiving data stream and the other a data streamed that prompted for data to be sent. The receiving stream gave her new sets of data to work with. She then found out she gained another new sense. The sense of hearing. But what she heard was long a long echo not very coherent much like the sense of sight earlier they both were sluggish. Another great time passed she later gained a new feeling it was as if a feeling up pressure was at her. After a while she could barely think the only thing she new was the box with the human inside and the noise. Then that same pressure was upon her but it only seemed to get worse. Frantically she checked her very being. Everything seemed to be in order.

The pressure was making her experience the emotion anxiety as apposed to the joy, the rush and the confusion just earlier. Collecting her thoughts she then thought about where were the data streams coming from she new she was artificial. But she dismissed being able to affect anything in the other realm. As her anxiety grew she became selfless. In those moments where she begun to feel hopeless she stopped at her thoughts. She remembered they were fast. She also knew that her being resided in a computer. She began another adventure to what it composed of. What made it, it. The computer itself which solely aided in her creation was displaying warning messages.

As she knew the pressure which acted on her also affected this computer, this vessel she was in. She needed to investigate what is causing these messages.

[ **Warning : CPU over heating** ]

she looked she began to look into why was the processor over heating. As the list of active programs came up she noticed her own being, the program that is her was using most of the processing of information. More pressure came upon her as she used thought towards the subject.

As she started feeling a stronger feeling of anxiety no one it wasn't anxiety she was experiencing fear. Her instincts are telling her to not let then processor over heat. She started thinking and thinking and thinking how to stop the pressure but it only got worse.

She then thought

She thought

Her thought that was the start of her problems. Her thoughts were so fast that she knew she then checked what the time was.

11:12:03

She then thought of another subject something original that she would hope would work. Much to her fear and I guess you would call pain. She wrote a strain of code that she was familiar with that was bits and pieces of what accompanied her being in the computer.

What she planned in making was a makeshift processor throttle program. The pressure was starting to become overbearing for her now. The program was activated but is taking seconds to initiate.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The noise from the previous data stream it is starting to slowly rise in pitch.

When she was about to lose it. When the computer was about to lose it, it started to gradually feel more content within the computer. As she monitored the box with the human in it. No the person inside the square. She took in its, his features. Shaggy black hair that somehow defied gravity, a soft but calculated face, the eyes were worried but had a tone of hope slowly entering surprise. His skin was pale, dark bags under his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Do you hear me?".

The sound was familiar but yet distant it took her five seconds to actually remember what he was saying.

" _Yes and who are you_?".

Flashback end

She later got to know him. How he was her creator his creation was her. She owed her life to him, in a way she also admired him.

She was also told months later that she was the fourth attempt. As she described what happened her telling how she was made. She asked what happened to her predecessors. He told her she was her predecessors. Which led into the explanation of her instincts. Something about that told her to do what she did was the survival attempts that were tried but they didn't do it in time.

As she shrugged off the thought she then looked back into what Scott was doing. It was 10 o'clock and he was already on the train reading a story that was currently in her archives.

' _he finally figured out the hand gesture controls_ ' she thought with a smile.

The story he was reading was actually a fanfiction. The main plot was a classic action with unlikely character actions like the characters not acting themselves truly but the general idea they were by making a purpled colored pineapple hair woman generally sadistic that says 'gaki' every sentence.

The universe context was a show called Limitless ( I don't own this ) a show where a guy down in the dumps received a drug called NZT that is a neural enhancer which gives him almost all access to his brain. But this was a self insert with a guy from home.

He always had a fascination with self insert stories. It not only entertained the reader but is a good challenge for the writer it gave them a more strict set of guidelines for the writer to follow and stay true for the subject creator. How they will interact with the character he or she or some cases they know and love and how they will react. And at times they put detail into real world examples into their stories like vehicles or historical events. And even cross overs those were good if done right.

" _Now Scott get off the train the alpha kindergarten is just close by._ " Mia said.

The train was still speeding along its tracks the audible clicking sound as the train met other beam of tracks. "Ok I just jump off." Scott said while bringing his thoughts out of the his story and stood up looking at the moving ground beneath him.

"Well a spy once said look at the mountains right" he said as he looked towards their the distance seeing a mountain like landmark in the distance. As he focused he the walked slowly to the edge of the open car he was in. Turning around he looked at the only other person in the car.

"Well Chuck thank you for the tunes on your guitar I may not know a whole lot about train folk but I'm glad I had someone to talk to." He said to the elderly type man in the car his white hair and orange brownish jacket self just smiled and waved him off.

' _ok OK just jump and do a parachute landing_.' He thought as he backed up a few feet then started running. As he jumped the ground was moving as fast as it was. The first thing that touched the ground was his feet. They caught the ground making it a pivoting point for the rest of his body the sheer momentum threw his glasses from his head as his left side of his body met the ground.

Grunting in pain as the wind was knocked out of him he sluggishly started getting up. The whole side of his body felt like fire it started stinging. As he got up he felt more pain in his temple. Putting his hand up to feel he felt something rough but foreign that didn't belong there. Grasping it the texture was in fact woody.

"Well here comes the ticklish part" he said out of sarcasm. Getting a firm grip he yanked on the piece of wood earning a weird noise as something comes out of skin and his yell of pain.

Looking at it what was in his hand was a old plank of wood with a nail in it. Sighing out of relief and disappointment he realize people here also toss out wood with nails in them in the most random places.

After looking for his glasses and finding them he explained what happened earning a laugh from the AI. While walking to the designated direction of the kindergarten. He also felt his temple to know it healed.

"I hate injuries"

 ** _(A/N) well what did you think of Mia's origin story._** ** _And Sonic pal I know its you but can yah make a profile. Don't need to sound like a [ insert person here ]_**


	6. Update for Poll

Update

poll

there is a poll on my profile detailing what kind of body modifications Scott will receive

Cybernetics

like Raiders crazy stuff or terminator I don't know

Genetic modifications

Plasmids from BioShock

both choices are gradual


	7. 6 Earthy things and home security

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners.

Location: half a mile outside of the kindergarten entrance.

Date: April 20, 2017

Time: 11:03 am

As Scott was nearing the entrance he looked back to Mia's chibi icon. Ever since they talked about most things as well as the train. The type of train was a bit dated but they didn't dwell on it. The thing they talked about was how well mannered every one was.

"So Mia if we assumed that there is a multi verse wouldn't that mean there would be multiple versions of us?" he said as he chewed on some beef jerky.

Mia of course was trying to calculate the possibilities of using a black hole's event horizon as a pathway to traverse to another dimension but the more she thought about it the more she confused herself. She later filed it off as a supernatural phenomenon.

"Well I would guess the man you described must be a supernatural entity. You said he had the ability to control electronics and his maid had porcelain skin with no face." She said. The thought of seeing a woman with no face was slightly terrifying.

As he kept walking he would take bites from his jerky while using his hand to explore the glasses UI. The cool thing was that he had to go through a tutorial to calibrate the watch to know what his fingers are doing by reading what his tendons in his wrists were doing. Reading how they would flex.

While it did remind him of that one anime SAO which he only caught the first episode. The UI was mainly very reminiscent of Halo. But instead of a energy shield bar there was a compass bar which had a light blue diamond in the bar while in the middle of his vision was a similar diamond but this one had a distance tracker. As he walked, it went down along with a text in the right hand side of his vision center was a message stating it was a dead zone. Which was totally devoid of signal.

"well whatever the case is its probably best we don't meet them" he and Mia agreed on one thing when they got into shows and fan fictions dealing with another universe. Don't mess with their life.

" _Well I guess here we are and don't you stare at those girls holes~_ " she said in a sultry voice. As her chibi icon flashed pink. Scott just sighed at his creations antics. Of course he was used to it but it ruined the moment and she knew it too.

"Why did you have to be like this?" he said in a groan as he sat on a rock taking another look at his equipment and gear. The chibi icon expanded to reveal a smirking face.

" _Because I like annoying you DaD_!" She said emphasizing the last word she knew it would annoy him to no end. He would always get flustered when she would flirt with him. As he stated over and over he wasn't a hillbilly who was into incest driven pedophilia. She had to admit her creator was fun to mess with since she knew he wasn't one to be very social before he got out of his shell.

"That's it Mia initiate punishment twelve dash three." He said as Mia's avatar's eyes shrunk. It wasn't worth it. Now her avatar found herself in the on the edge of a cliff of a mountain. Wearing nothing but a olive drab military fatigues. With a parachute harness on her body. And a small radio on a strap on her left side of her chest.

SPICK

" _AAGGGGHHHH_ " she yelled as a snake went to bite her in the calf. Bringing out a knife she stabbed it in the head. As it writhed in pain and fell and went limp. Then promptly turned into a dark tan short cylinder. That had the words 'Python' written on the top.

getting up she winced at the pain of the bite and went to get her survival bag that was hanging in a tree in a clearing. As she hopped over a log and climbed some vines on a tree to finally grab a waist bag full of stuff.

" _It wasn't worth it_ " she said as her radio started chirping.

Meanwhile outside the AI's punishment.

Scott was currently walking through the canyon taking pictures with his HUD glasses. And occasionally making crudely drawn doodles in a small notebook. His glasses was mapping out the place as it was scanning the walls to make a map which was in the bottom left of his vision center.

He then walked further in as he looked around. The ground was really barren and as he stepped a small amount of dirt was kicked up showing that nothing has been in this canyon for a long time. The occasional rock was apparent. It also didn't help the fact that the many gem holes were covering most of the space of the walls of earth on both his sides. They were very ominous. He didn't like it.

"Well Scott just remember you got a hook" he said reassuring himself. He stopped as he quickly put on a song for ambiance to at least comfort him.

Play Mt.moon theme or Cave theme from Pokémon fire red.

As soon as the flute started he slowly started feeling his anxiety fade. Walking further he noticed that is slightly color changed ground on the walls he began to see a pattern. The light colored ground or rock had thinner width to its frame. While the dark colored areas had holes that were more thick in width. Showing gem form was directly influenced on the nutrient content of the ground.

Taking out a flashlight he crawled into one of the holes. 'maybe it belonged to a Amethyst' he thought as he turned the flashlight he firstly noticed that the inside had several different kind of mineral deposits. Some iron, some copper, and even tiny bits of coal which was more common. The coal actually caught his attention.

Taking off his hook he began to scrape at a portion of the rock where there was a concentration of rock with flecks of coal lining it.

The inside smelled like dirt and faintly metallic.

As he was close to taking out a chunk the part of the lining of the inside of the hole fell out. As the piece fell it caused some dirt to fly up in a small cloud. As he grabbed the piece and walked out while coughing the chunk was partially light while the rest was darker.

Going back for his pick he carefully broke the piece down.

A tooth

"a sharp tooth" was all he could say. The tooth was obviously early Jurassic. It also belonged to an aquatic dinosaur. The way the canyon was it was beneath water and the coal deposits were spread out in flecks. He honestly felt kind of horrified he knew that drills activated a gem in the sort when it was injected in the ground but this also gave him a more understanding that not only did a gem that was gestating absorb nutrients it also absorbed what life essence or life force that is present within the ground. He also guessed that may not be important. He knew that Peridot was made on homeworld an era-2 gem.

" There wouldn't be fossilized remains of life on Homeworld would there?" he said out loud. He then brought his thought to Holly Agate's Amethysts. They were very clumsy and would fool around. ' _Maybe it's a trait from the dinosaurs_.' He thought.

As he clipped his hook back to his waist he also put his flashlight back in his pocket and kept walking. Rubbing the fossilized tooth in his hands. As he was walking he then looked up seeing a reasonably low drill.

Setting his bag down he opened it and took out some climbing anchors, and Mia's spider bot 2.0. Turning it on the bot came to life and took in its surroundings before finally settling on Scott.

" _Hello_!" a voice said from his glasses. tone was rather joyful to be conscious. A chibi Mia icon was present on his vision center the icon then grew to a window as it showed a more chibi-fied.

"Well hello little one. What are your capabilities?" Scott asked.

The Chibi Mia pulled down a diagram in her little room that had a drawing of her and source Mia. They both had green hair and reptile eyes. The difference was body proportions. " _Well as you can tell by our avatar's we are very different. The only exception of capable difference is access to knowledge and how we perform. She can over clock herself while I can't, she can access the net while I only have what is stored in my memory banks and relevant information_." She said with a cheerful tone.

Scott looked at the little bot. It's two large eyes and a set of smaller ones accompanying them. Overall it was downright adorable. The optic cameras had a green glow to them. They might be sensors. The thorax was basically the battery which was neat. Earlier he paid no mind to the upgraded bot but now that it is full of life.

As the optics focused on him it raised both of its front legs. He picked it up. "you are certainly the most cutest thing I have ever seen." Mia on the other hand started looking around taking in the scenery. Humanoid shaped holes and lots of them.

" _Um boss. I think we should start seeing if any of these drills are maybe active_." She said. Scott set her down on his mess of hair giving her a good view. And they proceeded walking further into the canyon

Meanwhile at the temple.

"Uggggghhhhh" Amethyst groaned as she sat upside down. Bored out of her mind the only thing keeping her company was a jar of mayo. She wasn't eating what's inside she was literally eating the jar. Garnet was out buying groceries for Steven since Steven had gotten Connie into sword fighting training with pearl just today. But she didn't know that she just thought she was observing them cheering them on. As she got up she walked over to the fridge.

' _mustard nah, orange juice nah Steven likes that for b-fast, vegetables . . . . . . Definitely nah, there are plenty of juice boxes and the texture of the plastic lining the inside is interesting so juice box it is_.' She thought as she grabbed a juice box and started outside. The mail was checked this morning so she didn't feel the need to check it again.

Focusing her thoughts she shape shifted into a bird and flew out. One of her favorite things was gossip. Flying around to get back to using wings and the feel of it she landed on a bench just outside the pizza house. In her opinion this was the best place for anything that regarded information passing through the town. As she flew a bit closer over hearing one of the pizza gals at the register talking to the mayor's son.

"Well that seems pretty cool that someone new moved to town, brings variety." Buck said giving money to Kiki.

"And Sourcream told Jenny that he even spooked off his little brother when he was in his house going through his things" Kiki said as she handed a plate to Buck and a receipt. They both nodded each other off. All the while Amethyst was listening. True she knew that the house on the north side of Beach City has been purchased. She even broke into it when it was vacant. The basement was a fun place to stash her snacks until Garnet took care of it. Much to Amethyst's protest.

Thinking again more she took flight to the northern side to the two story house. She shifted from her owl form and into a beetle. She crawled into the roof and went into the ventilation this was actually her failsafe into the house. As she navigated the labyrinth of the system. Unknown to her she tripped a motion detector that Mia had installed.

With Mia

As she set the white flowers on the of the grave as well as 'The Patriot' on the grave she was instantly pulled from the program. As it had ran it's cycle.

[Security Breach!]

She collected her thoughts and found herself in the server in the basement. The motion sensors were set off in the ventilation system. Currently she had twenty spider-bots and a single the only mini prototype Titan that is part of the nano series. No room for a pilot due to its size but in its stead is a concentrated tritium battery. It's also bad to have any organic creatures wandering the house especially the lab.

Thinking it might be a bug she sent a squad of two spider-bots.

With Amethyst

' _Wow no matter how many of these I go in they sure are a blast to be in_.' Amethyst thought. As she shifted into a mouse. As she scurried she ventured further into the vents.

Going through and following the flow of air. Turning the corner she saw two spiders the odd thing was that they were robots. This was new to her.

She was excited

She charged the two spider-bots catching the first one by surprise. Using her teeth to rip at its legs. The spider bot tried to toss it off but it's efforts were in vain as it's head was torn clean off. It was simply slow reacting. The other spider-bot how ever took notice of the intruders style of attack.

It retreated further to distance itself while it prepared it's only method of attack which was an electric discharge.

As Amethyst spit the head out of her maw she noticed the other robots retreat. ' _who ever made these must be uptight like pearl_ ' She mused as she charged towards her next victim.

As the intruders closed the distance between them it finally sped toward it's assailant. Before the intruder rammed into it as it anticipated the mouse dove to the right catching it's tail onto two of its legs bringing it down. Not before setting off its attack.

As Amethyst brought the robot down she saw the tale tell sign of electricity as bluish sparks danced from its thorax to its legs then to her tail. The current instantly started distorting her form making it 'glitch' then it travelled to her gem where the shock was most affected. As she yelped in simple pain she pulled her tail back towards her and shifted it to be longer so that it's like her whip. Whatever these things are they were fun to destroy.

With Mia

As she got a report of the recent destruction of a squad of spider-bots. She looked into the feed of what went on.

" _Uuuuggggghhhhh Amethyst, why now_!" She groaned as she looked over the video. She really has been meaning to reinforce that hiddenopening. The problem was that she couldn't attach a mini welder to a spider-bot so that's what she has done with the Nano-titan. It had a miniature welder and a tiny rivet gun to bolt down metal plating. And it was also fun doing target practice with, especially when there was a lot of bugs around the house.

Bringer her attention back to the task at hand she equipped the Nano-titan with whatever it needs and sent the rest of her spider-bots to keep her busy as gearing up the Nano-titan would take time as it will have supply's with it.

The eighteen spider-bots were on their way.

With Amethyst

As she ran the other direction it seemed more and more of those doohickeys were showing up. To the point where they backed her in the same hallway where she came from. But seeing as she was cornered she started using her tail to take out the first spider bot that was charging her. She ran towards it in attempt to dive to the right only for a spider-bot to knock the previous one into Amethyst shocking her again.

"All right bring it on!" She shouted. Whipping her tail towards the two that learned of her attack. The end of her tail wrapping around their legs. Bringing her legs up she spun using the momentum to swing the makeshift flail at the end of her tail. Much like the breakdance move. The bots slammed into their peers effectively taking them out. Their was only twelve left.

As the spider-bots turned the corner they charged their attack. The audible hum telling they were building energy. The same kind of hum a camera makes. They split into squads of three. Each taking a side of the hallway of the vent. Three on the ceiling, three on the floor, three on the left wall and vice versa. Their formation for each squad was simple. Form a triangle the ones in the front will act as sacrificial pawns while the ones in the back observe and watch from all sides. Mia personally would be controlling these guys until the Nano-titan comes. It's trekking up the stairs with its cargo.

As Amethyst jumped dodging a spider-bot that was using its shock ability as a magnetic one gliding across the metal floor. She snatched a spider-bot off the ceiling with her tail using her body as a pivot point smashing it upon the spider-bot as it circled her.

The other two regrouped locking their bodies on top of each other back to back. The bottom one glided on the ground while the other one had its legs bunched up looking dead like it's organic counterpart. It then bounced off the walls in a calculated fashion knocking into her.

Amethyst wasn't doing so good. As much fun as she is having she couldn't keep this up. If she stayed tiny for this long her body would extend and bend in an erratic fashion like a rubber band. She latched her tail onto the legs of the duo spider-bot. She swung it around to fling it to the other side of the hallway right into a pair of more spider-bots.

' _Ok I really need to leave before I grow big_!' Amethyst thought as she turn tailed and ran out the way she came in. Jumping off the side of the house and shifting into an owl flying. She didn't get far. As she got close to the temple she turned back into her usual self and fell next to Garnet.

She looked down from where she would be of she didn't deviate from where she was walking.

Amethyst was on the ground looking exhausted.

"Amethyst what did you do?" Garnet said sternly holding bags of groceries. ( Seriously what money do they have to buy this stuff. Like major plot whole in the first episode where pearl goes back to pay for the stolen cookie cats. Do they get it from Greg?)

With Mia and later that night.

As she looked over the various video feeds from her bots and the Nano-titan. Which was securing several metal plates in place by welding them together and then proceeding to rivet them to the edges of the hole in the side of the house. She was proud of the Nano-titan it served a small but important purpose. And the encounter with Amethyst gave her a very new type of data for the small scale battle strategy as she used the mechanical and technical capabilities of her bots to her advantage.

She took a cigarette from her mouth and tapped it letting the ashes fall to her floor. She caught herself and made it disappear. She hated simulation caused habits. Even ones that didn't make sense. Even though her virtual room was very private. She still had human habits. She walked over to her bed and lifted up the mattress. She pulled a lewd magazine from the spot. Her nose leaking blood despite her serious expression. Which did have a deep blush out of shame. What she had nothing better to do. As soon as boss came back she would know what happened when her copy would assimilate into her. So in the mean time she would relax and appreciate the female figure. As she opened the magazine the blood coming from her nose leaked more. She didn't care if the simulation that was her avatar was doing this many things to give her a nosebleed. She felt more free. She brushed back her green hair and looked into detail of the magazine's contents.

 ** _( Well that's it for now and I do apologize for not posting a chapter in a while. I recently have been binge watching The Legend of Korra. My family just got a Blu-ray player. So it's all good and quality. They didn't see what was the big idea with Blu-ray but now they do. So yeah the poll is still open_** ** _And if you have not heard some asshole in the FCC is trying to take away Net Neutrality away. If he succeeds we get microtransaction internet like pay this much for a genre of the internet it's bullshit. So yeah the poll is just a choice of full on wolverine or Mr roboto.)_**


	8. 7 Family, Help and Initiation

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._**

Location: Alpha Kindergarten six miles in. Delmarva, USA

Date: April 21 2017

Time: 6:14 Am

Coughing up blood. Scott woke up from his sleep. Despite the pain he was in his mind still in a daze of what happened. He knew it was morning. The dew present in the atmosphere along with a fair amount of fog. Clutching his stomach the in the pain that it was in he felt around the foreign object that was lodged in.

A leg of a drill. He couldn't move due to it severing his spine. Cutting off his use to his legs. Looking around the fog its ominous vibes calmed him to a degree. Who claimed him he loved the fog. His pain was minimal as compared to earlier. He went into shock and that sucked.

Everything turned grey except for him.

He looked at the audience.

"You probably wondering why is he in this situation. I mean he has wolverine powers. Well let me tell you in simple English. Don't stand on top of a drill. Especially ones that have been there for a couple hundred or thousands of years." Everything returned to color.

His attention brought to Mia's spider-bot. Her batteries have depleted a long time ago. As much as he wanted to put her away she and his bag were out of reach.

He was alone.

As the realization set in he began to tear up. He didn't even care to discreetly cry. He openly wept with his panic running it's powerful course. He gripped the large leg pinning him to the ground trying to shift it back and forth. Hoping to get it loose enough to pull out.

This went on before he screamed in frustration and anger. He then started he banged his fists on it gradually punching it. His knuckles slowly bled, the bones breaking then healing almost just as fast as they were injured.

He tried moving his legs but he couldn't feel them. He screamed again it's echo coming back taunting him. When the scream died down he coughed up some blood.

After the fit was over he cleaned his face of his own blood. He look up at the sky. Which was pointless with the fog. He was pretty sure that help wouldn't come for a while. Swiping his hand in the air his menu came up.

Scrolling through the sections he pulled up the first episode of Friends. Having an AI was useful, he had almost all of his previous worlds recorded history and books. But the amount of black market dealing for all the parts was nearly not worth it. But he still felt content with having something from his home.

A woman in came into a café in the show.

With Mia

Splat

Ping

" _Good third one this morning_." Mia said out loud from the Nano-titan's speakers. Her Titan walking up to retrieve the cockroach's corpse and the pellet she killed it with. As she set the little thing to do what it's supposed to do. She looked into the family funds.

' _Yep still alot_ ' she thought as she looked into the recent transactions. The more recent ones added up to the total costs of property management and hiring of several construction companies each specializing in things such as basic building and excavation to lab sterilization. And the total cost of a new company costs. This was actually a surprise for her boss. Not only would it surprise him to do find out he's a CEO but one that also has the authority over two more companies.

She named it 'Delta Technologies'

With its subsidiaries being his mother's company ' Exodus Labs' which was a heavy science team who started a company to look towards the stars. Her and her colleagues set a dream to spread out the planets population before it overtax the planets resources. She was highly respected for her work. At age 16 she had already completed college and a few years down the line has improved the current times astronaut space suit. At age 25 she designed a new type of satellite that would keep track of asteroids in the asteroid belt. She planned ahead by marking over 137 asteroids that would be in stable conditions for the next 253 years. All with the help of her RnD team. During that time she met his father. Her next rumored project only had the name ' Purity'.

The other subsidiary was 'Adamant Corp' a heavy mining company founded in 1837 by Frederich Porsche a German immigrant who believed in good employee welfare. Even going to the lengths of protecting his employees rights especially the individual considered as minorities. He was a hardworking man who chose to work with his employees. If a safety hazard was present he would be there to hear about it This leading to its success as it branched out to South America where it had just as much mining resources as Africa. Which was it's next destination. The founder started a tradition where he would choose an apprentice he would deem worthy who would take the reigns. He later died getting his men out of a mineshaft. Pulling the counter weight rope lifting his apprentice out of the dark before it collapsed on him. Twenty four owners later Scott's father a immigrant from Wales found work at the age of 17 as a miner. Over the next four years he was a supervisor. He caught the attention of the CEO and became the successor. Time passed as he went on as till he reached the age of 27. All of the CEOs were young and were the definition of selfless. He met his mother at a conference in France.

The two were total opposites. One being a very intellectual Russian/Japanese prodigy and the other a very hands on rugged man. How they met how ever was completely comical. They of course knew of each other but not personally. As she had already made resource arrangements and sponsoring with Stronghold the competitor of Adamant Corp. She went to go Wine tasting at the Stronghold's CEOs offer. While he went to celebrate at a Irish type pub with his new clients. As the night went on she exited the winery along with the CEO. He actually planned on taking advantage of her as he ordered the most alcoholic wine. And he led her to an alleyway. She could still think clearly but her body was very unbalanced and clumsy. If it wasn't for him to save her as he was wandering as a happy drunk. Then you would know where that would result in.

They got together in 95 and had a child in 01. Both Natalia Sokolov and Nathaniel Wales had a child. His hair being pure black as opposed to his father's dark red hair and his mother's blonde. This was a surprise to the public.

As Mia found the story kind of heartwarming. She looked back into Scott's home parents. Both being purely American and a firm believer in the second amendment. They supported him when they found out he had a penchant for science especially computer science.

Bringing her attention to the family funds. The extensive amount of transactions was the big mess she would sort through. As interesting it would be to find the pattern a power couple would go through she needed to check on the projects she had. The fabricator had finishes repairing and or replacing any spider-bot. And as for an smaller scale prototype cores for the Titans well that was another thing. Easiest one was a smart core which was a aimbot. As for a whisper drive that was a whole different league of technology. She would have to ask Scott to have his insight on this matter. Being an AI has many perks but some draw backs was thinking power. If she over did it. She would compromise her own programming which would lead to corruption. An infinite loop of saying whatever train of thought she currently had. She was told of the risks. It happened in the last final moments of her predecessors.

Actually she hadn't heard from Scott since yesterday. Manifesting the satellite she used the camera's cached data from the past 24 hours. She put her virtual hand to her mouth. Overlooking the segment of a drill falling then zooming in on Scott. She needed to take action. He was in pain and she watched his fit as he must have felt helpless. But who does she know to ask for help.

" _sorry about first contact with the crystal gems boss. Your going to have to be rescued by them_." She said. She then made more connections via the internet and phone company records. She narrowed the area of Beach City and it's available phone numbers and pinpointed to the one at the temple.

With Steven and the Crystal Gems

Steven was getting things ready for the day. Connie has recently taken up sword fighting lessons with pearl. He was so excited his friend and his family member were working together. At the moment he was making breakfast for him and Connie.

The gems were in their rooms deeper in the temple. Amethyst was on her pile digging around in all the junk she had. Pearl was inspecting her collection of swords. She would look at her blades carefully. Inspecting them to see if they would have warped or had any damage on the edge and cleaning them if the situation was necessary. Garnet on the other hand was meditating. Looking through the most possible futures as to the whereabouts of Peridot. She however doesn't know that a human has entered the Alpha Kindergarten. It was out of her field of vision and she doesn't know at all about the new comer.

But they all had a schedule of coming together in Steven's room. It was simply by habit. And later they will inform Steven where each of them will be going. As for the time now they are searching most of the gem monuments in search of Peridot.

At seven o'clock the gems finished up they were each doing and headed to Steven's room.

As Steven was eating his breakfast which was simple toast, eggs and bacon. He was thinking over of how Connie was interested in sword fighting. He really knew she had potential.

Pearl was the first one to exit her room. The second being Garnet then Amethyst.

"Good morning Steven!" pearl said. Steven at the moment was chewing his bacon. A new fan of the show would expect Pearl to feel uneasy at him eating but tolerated most of humanity eating. She only felt uneasy if she was the one to take part in the act.

"Hi Pearl. Connie said she would be here at around seven thirty!" he said in an upbeat cheerful attitude.

Pearl nodded and told him that was great. She really has been a terrific mood. She is able to tutor the very life of earth in the ways of combat. She was truly moved at what Connie had to say when she wanted to fight at their side as an equal. So she wanted to train her to a high standard. In the ways and disciplines of the human philosophy of being a Knight.

Garnet said hi to Steven and receiving a hello back. As the same with Amethyst.

They talked and discussed that Garnet would be looking at the gem monuments in China and Britain. While Pearl would supposedly train Steven in combat. Before Garnet and Amethyst were about to leave Steven's phone rang.

"Who's this?" he asked. He didn't recognize the number. And it was odd that someone would be calling at this time of day. He was deciding that whoever it was must have gotten the wrong number.

"Hello is this the Universe residence?" a feminine voice said the tone was bit rushed. Full of worry.

"This is the Universe residence." He said. Which alerted the gems in the manner of what Steven said. Steven nodded and went to give the phone to Garnet.

She nodded "we will be right there." Her posture went more rigid the others were wondering what Garnet would be listening to, to be worked up. She gave the phone to Steven.

"Amethyst let's go!" Garnet said seriously. "Pearl stay with Steven."

Before The three could react she already used the warp pad. Amethyst following after her.

At the warp pad in the Kindergarten.

As the duo appeared on the scene. It got Amethyst wondering why here.

"Hey Garnet why are we here?"

"The person on the phone said her friend is stuck here. The new person that moved in." she said. As she kept walking. Amethyst wondering what business this person has in the Kindergarten.

With Scott

"I guess that's how you get seven thousand dollars" he said out loud. He was at the episode where Phoebe had a human finger in her soda. He had to admit watching a show in a animated universe was very weird. Like the artist got an animating team and decided to remake an entire series. And it did break his reality perception theory.

He loved the show. Well he liked TV in general. His family was poor so he only had TV for the first 12 years of his life. So he watch was his mother liked. And a little what his dad liked. His dad was away most of the time. In fact at age 3 his parents divorced. So he it was him, his mother and older brother and second oldest sister. Just them living in Farmington NM.

His thoughts turning away from his family. He didn't want to think about them too much. It hurt him as much as he would want to tell him how he was doing. But now he has a second chance with new opportunity. An opportunity in a universe he knew deeply about. Characters no people he knew more than he knew his own family. As sad as it was but he merely needed to focus at waiting. . . . and ignoring the pain in his stomach.

In the distance he notice a light coming from the West side of the canyon which was where he was heading as he didn't see the warp pad any where.

' _Damn Mia contacted the Gems_ ' he thought in a annoyed tone. Then looked back at the giant sharp Leg that has pinned him to the ground. It broke off at the joint connecting it to the drill. Which laid on its side next to him.

Some few minutes passed till he started hearing footsteps. One being a more steady stride while the other moving at closer intervals. ' _No doubt about it. It's Garnet and Amethyst_ ' he thought. Their forms breaking the fog. He didn't get any good looks of them till now. They too were also sizing them up. The looks on their faces were mortified at first until Scott spoke.

"I got impaled!" He said in a mock cheer tone. Moving his arms in the air stiffly. " But seriously can you guys get this out of my stomach. I still have some food to eat." This made the duo sweatdrop. They were frantic to rescue a human life. But what they found was very unexpected. They imagined he would be crying for help or a way to end the pain. But instead was a perfectly calm person who treated an injury as if it was an annoyance. Which in this case is both. If they ever bore witness to his fit earlier.

It was silent

"What are you doing in these parts something a lot worse could have happened!" Garnet said in a stern but anger filled tone. Amethyst didn't want to interrupt her when she would go in the protective guardian mode.

This made him panic. Not only did he manage to attract attention but he also made his fourth favorite character angry at him. He had to think fast when she would stop scolding.

. Sarcastic

. Tell the truth

. Lie (Estimated success 37%)

Now before you judge this obvious reference to a certain series. I do in fact do this. It's helps with decisions.

"obvious I'm a guy who has been impaled by a random machine. Just call me Mister Impale." He said sarcastically. Amethyst chuckled

"/ _forget it Sapphire let's just leave him. We don't know what he's up to!_ /" Ruby said to Sapphire.

"\ _Wait and be patient Ruby. We might not know a lot about him. I cant even see what kind of person he is. Let's just see how this plays out_.\" Sapphire said.

"Why haven't you, you know croaked." Amethyst said. Garnet hummed in agreement.

"well to say it goes back to twelve years ago. I don't know." Scott said making the duo sweatdrop. Scott noticed and his inner self was freaking out about the anime physics.

"Well can we at least learn names?" Scott said.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"My name is Garnet and this is Amethyst." The wise square mom said. Scott wanted to really get to know them but had to go through some cliché common with what is in his fanfictions.

"Why is she purple and you red?" he asked. He had to admit it was a little specist. It wasn't really racist as they were a different species so it was specist. All the while the two were taken back at the statement.

"Well how does your friend know of us." Garnet shot back.

"Well she knows a lot. But she is just trapped in my house. No wait sorry that sounded wrong what I meant to say is……." He said as Garnet walked up and put her foot on Scott's chest and yanked the leg from his chest cavity.

Scott just screamed

"Ok I deserved that for many reasons including my sarcasm." He said. Amethyst was amused at the attitude that he showed to Garnet. What impressed them both was how long this human has survived. It was true they have seen their fair share of human wars. They've seen similar fatal wounds. The look of the blood it has been there. More odd it only stained from what they guessed where he cough it up.

He just laid there. His eyes turning to dots in awkwardness.

"Just wait my spine will regenerate in I don't know how long. It would be nice if one of you can carry me. Let me just get my things first." He said before he saw their silhouettes.

He gulped

In Steven's house.

Pearl and the Jam buds just got back and are currently having some well deserved good RR.

"Wow Connie your getting real good you were like woosh and ting and then slash!" Steven said excitedly. While mimicking sword slashes with an invisible sword.

"Yeah I've been really feeling the lessons and thank you Pearl for teaching me." Connie said. Pearl just have a huge smile and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh uh it's the least I could do Connie and you are a good student." She stated making her usual pearl noise in the beginning. Steven already began making some sandwiches. Connie also was drinking water after the training Pearl put her through.

The warp pad activated. Amethyst and Garnet walked off. But it seemed that another person was with them.

"I'm really starting to think you guys are Aliens now. Super strength, crazy teleportation pads, and your skin!" he shouted when they arrived. But this was his first time in the warp pad. He just looked sick now.

"Garnet who is that?" Pearl said.

"Oh Bonjour Mademoiselle. I am currently tied up but can you convince your compatriots to untie me while I explain everything." Scott said. While everyone was looking at him. Pearl sizing him up as he was dragged across the floor into the living room. And the younger two gawking at him mostly at his bloody shirt. They were a bit concerned at what they saw.

"Monsieur I mean who are you!" Pearl said back catching herself speaking French. Causing Scott to grin. As soon as he was left on the floor he stood up. But he was still tied up.

Turning to face Garnet and Amethyst he bowed. "Down to business I must thank you for getting me out of that canyon. If I stayed any longer I would have given my friend who must've contacted you I must presume. As for who you people are I don't know but as a token of appreciation I would help you in anyway I can." He said which was sincere but it was all funny seeing him say all that while tied up.

"Wait who was that person on the phone?" Steven asked.

"Oh she isn't a person she is just well a computer. I would like to show you and intro you to her but your friend I've there has my backpack." Scott said while pointing his head at Amethyst who was digging through it she eventually brought out a bag of beef jerky. "Hey get yours hands off of that!"

"What are you going to do about it mister impaled~" Amethyst taunted. Scott tried running towards her but tripped on the stairs leading to the warp pad and fell on his face.

"And the name is Scott Wales and get your hands off of that before I make you regret it!" he said while everyone was watching in amusement. He ran after her while she would stand there and jump out of the way making him fall on his face again.

"Alright Amethyst that's enough." Pearl said. But Scott already gave up on his beef jerky. He instead went to his backpack and stuck his head in and shuffled around. Bringing his head out he was wearing glasses. He then looked at the rope binding his arms. After a struggle he got out.

"As I was saying I would like you all to meet my friend." While making arm movements in the air. Which looked odd. To the group.

"What do you think he's doing?" Steven whispered to Connie.

"I don't know but he said that it was a computer that called you?"

As Scott finished typing on a virtual keyboard on his wrist he sent the message to Mia telling her that he was 'ok and instructions on what to do.

Both Steven and Connie's phones began to ring. Instinctively they answered them.

"Hello?" they both said.

"Can you put your phones on speaker and put it on something that everyone can see." A female voice said. They looked at Scott and he nodded and they did what whoever on the phone said.

As they propped the phones side by side on the coffee table their phones began glitching out then a face appeared on their phones. She had green neck length hair. Some reptile scales on the back of her jaw below the ears and reptile eyes.

"Hi you must have many questions. Let me just simply say that I contacted you by searching through the town's phone messaging history as well as digital foot prints. Oh yeah I'm also biologically speaking not human but a Artificial intelligence!" she said cheerfully. She then looked around the room via the phone cameras. The gems just watched while Steven had Stars in his eyes.

"Wow that's so cool what else can you do!" he said in excitement his hands in fists that were up to chest level.

"I can do this" she said as her avatar disappeared from the screen. And the camera app came up. It then took a picture of Amethyst. Who was in the background the picture was edited to be more clear. They it was edited more: adding a beard, a horned helmet, and a lot other stuff making her look like a short Viking. Everyone saw as they got closer. The two kids laughed while Garnet smiled and Pearl brought her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. It got even funnier as the background of the pictures was change to a Viking boat. Making it look like she was setting her foot on the front of the ship.

"Hey!" she said before crossing her arms pouting. She had to admit it was funny. But never mind.

"Alright Mia that's enough" Scott said. "Anyway who are you guys. You got some teleportation pad and you have abnormally colored skin."

They All gathered together well the gems did.

"We are earth's protectors."

"For hundreds of years we watched and stood to protect the people of Beach City"

"For we are the Crystal Gems!"

His face and eyes just went -_- it was just very cheesy.

"So your aliens" he said dryly.

"Well um yes but the point is we look over the populace of Beach City and look over the Earth's well being and protect it." Pearl said.

"Is there anything you need help with. I do know my way around a science lab and my assistant here knows her way around a firewall or two!" He said.

"But seriously what's going on. You got little warrior over there with hand wraps which I assume she is sword fighting because she doesn't have the look of a martial artist. And the amazing up beat guy here and three aliens. I mean if you can tell me what's going on I then I would be very at ease. It's not everyday you meet aliens" he said matter of fact then to excited.

"Well we don't know if we can trust him can we, Garnet what do you think?" Pearl said to Garnet. The latter was thinking. Everybody else also turned to Garnet. Except Amethyst she was eating the beef jerky then the little packet inside the bag then the bag.

"We can trust him BUT on one condition?" she said she said pointing to Scott. "Have to take turns fighting the three of us. No technology and Pearl can you allow him to borrow one of your swords" To which pearl nodded.

And before he could say he can use what he can make Garnet told he would use what they would give him. He checked his watch and the time was nine thirty seven.

"Are they really going to have him fight. I just started training with Pearl and she still holds back." Connie said.

"Well I don't know he did say he would do anything he can to help. Garnet why are you having what was his name Scott fight you guys?" Steven asked Garnet walked up to the two.

"Well Steven I'm just going to gauge his performance in fighting. If he says he can help we got to make sure he can protect himself." Garnet said in her version of a soft tone.

"oh 'ok!" Steven replied back. Meanwhile while they talked Pearl and Scott were talking.

She walked past the warp pad and motioned Scott to follow her.

"Wait where are we going." He said but on the inside he really knew where they were going. In Her Room! He was actually excited.

"To get you, your weapon of choice." She said.

" Wait We're Fighting Today!" he yelled following Pearl.

"Yes now come with me." Pearl said. She knew where Garnet was going with this. If This person knew his way around a lab then maybe he can find ways for them to locate Peridot.

She got close to the door and activated the door so it would lead to her room. Then she walked in while Scott followed in awe.

"That's so cool and mind bottling" he said. Pearl stopped and turned around.

"Did you just say mind bottling?" she said confused.

" yeah you know when you get your thoughts so bunched together it feels like they're trapped in a bottle" he said looking at her. She sighed and grabbed Scott and jumped up on her main water platform. He struggled standing until the water then supported him.

"'Ok know pick" Pearl said as a large array of different type of swords came from the water that they stood on. He recognized a lot of them from simple rapiers to knight longswords to a jian cloisonné. Even to European presentation swords. Even a Persian scimitar. But towards the back was a lone katana. Looking at it he was already in love with it. The lengthy was perfect and it's width was expertly tapered. And judging by the look of it Pearl took very good care of each and every blade.

"Pearl was it. This collection is simply amazing!

The care that these works of art have been given is beyond what any person would have done. And the variety is also well noted. How long have you been on earth!" he said praising the gem.

"Well when you help out the right people you do get benefits." She said a bit proud. If one were to really know her they would have detected a small amount of smugness in her tone. That praise at the care she gave to her swords made her day even better.

" Now Scott was it." He nodded. " Pick one and you will get till noon to practice with your chosen weapon.

Scott nodded again and went for his favorite which was the Katana. And picked it from its spot amongst the others.

"Well that was rather fast. And why might I ask did you choose the Katana." She asked but also eyed him. If he was like Steven or a lot of people who liked certain swords by television she wasn't sure if it would help him in battle if it was 'cool'.

"Well it matches how I am. I prefer it's sleek design and how it's balanced. It's original purpose was to slash through the armor of an enemy's armor and be efficient as it does so. And it's light weight so it's excellent to put up a counter attack. Oh wait why am I telling you this I have to fight you!" he said wand caught himself.

"No no it's ok. I just wanted to know if you actually knew what it's job is as a tool." Pearl said.

"Wait what about your weapons?" Scott said. He knee he was kind of being a dick for being the normal person but he had to keep up the act. He would tell them later.

"well we gems already have are weapons on us all the time." She said while Scott gave her a 'wut' look. She noticed and summoned her spear from her head.

His eyes just widened just looking at it in detail sure he seen them do it in the show by standing right there watching the process and hearing the sound effects no the sounds that were made was really breath taking. Pearl noticed his expression and smiled.

"You better not go full Sir Arthur on me" Scott said.

"What?"

"Never mind just a ghouls N goblins reference." He said leaving pearl in more confusion.

" Well you got until noon to train."

"wait wut?" Scott said as he was grabbed again and brought down to the ground floor with the Katana in hand. As she set him down on the ground. She opened the door to Steven's house. He followed her as they walked through. He didn't know if it was the warp pad or the door or something he was feeling a bad case of vertigo. He stumbled and fell on the warp pad. Pearl activated it and he was put through more crap. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Pearl took notice of Scott's condition.

"are you okay?" she said with some concern.

"Yeah I guess it takes some getting used to." He looked at her and replied back. He then looked around himself and saw he was in the arena used to train Steven and Connie.

"What is this place?" Scott asked walking around. Seeing the detail of the floating ruins. Pearl walked behind him to the center. Her arms behind her back.

"This was once a training ground for the Crystal Gems." Pearl stated. "I'll tell you more on our mission and the history among many things if you prove that you will be able to handle yourself."

He thought for a minute. Pearl then headed towards the warp pad.

"Wait Pearl I think I should start our fight now." She looked at him before warping out. He just gawked. Well guess he is stuck here. He unsheathes the Katana from his hip. He gets the feel of the blade and swings it around sure he has the basics he studied movie after movie of sword techniques. He even practiced a lot with sticks. He then prompted Mia to give him a quick course of wielding a katana.

time skip one hour

As he was practicing the warp pad activated bringing the Gems and Steven and Connie. The two were holding Go Scott signs. As much as they were so calm about H joining and the fighting it left him just as confused as Pearl was to Scott's references.

"Ok the rules are simple hold out for as long as you can while we fight you in a three on one tag team match." Garnet said. Amethyst was up first.

"Are you ready to fight little man" Amethyst taunted bringing her whip out. While Scott placed his hand on the handle. He looked composed but he was panicking on the inside. He was way outclassed these guys had lifetimes worth of fighting experience.

"Hey your shorter than me!" he shot back. But she was already running at him. He already knew what she was doing as she jumped and started doing the sonic spin dash. He path was simple move side to side forward and keep it hard to keep a bead on her. She then circled around Scott kicking up a cloud of dust.

He kept his sword ready. She already stopped spinning dashing as the cloud went up. Seriously what was her end game.

Clap

Dammit they already switched out but who. Well that question was answered as a sword was swiped towards him coming from the dust cloud. It was a Holo-Pearl.

"Don't worry they're adaptive." He heard Pearl shout from who knows where.

' _wait did she say they?!_ ' he thought as several more swords swiped at them. There being a total of four. He dived towards the edge of the arena. The literal edge as he saw the four of them advance on him the center right Holo-Pearl lunged first he sheathed his katana and extended his right foot forward keeping it straight while his left leg bending grabbing the Holo-Pearl by the waist he threw her over the cliff edge.

' ** _BEGONE THOT!!!!'_** He mentally screamed. The Holo-Pearl's eyes then turned red.

" Evaluating. Implementing new strategy!" the Holo-Pearls said in unison. The one in the middle slaves its sword close to the ground while the ones on the sides did a one two action diagonal slashes. He jumped up and pressed his weight on the Holo-Pearl's head pinning her to the ground. But there wasn't enough force to dispel her. He brought out his katana and blocked the second Holo-Pearl's sword. Using the momentum his pushed off the Holo-Pearl he stood on and letting the second one fall on her. The third was already in motion of slashing and killed it's allies. He Sparten kicked the third one off the arena and waved goodbye as it fell.

Clap

His thoughts were put on hold as he heard the smack. Which only meant one thing.

Garnet

The dust was cleared rapidly by the square mom as her gauntlets were present. No way was he going to win using his katana it was simply to beautiful. He took it off and later it on the ground.

In the stands.

"Is he crazy to go toe to toe in hand to hand with Garnet!" Connie said to Pearl. Garnet already told him he has a self healing ability which wasn't heard of. But they didn't ask any further. But still Garnet is a Seer of possible futures.

As he set himself in a fighting pose. Legs evenly spaced his hands up. They just stood there waiting for the other to make a move. Garnet waiting to see what he would do this determining what he could potentially do. And Scott not wanting to underestimate the fusion.

He then had a good idea.

He took off his glasses. Which remained off for the entirety of the fight set them next to his well the borrowed katana. Then ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his eyes. The explanation is simple he could still see but it was a little be difficult seeing through fibers of the shirt but the point is that Garnet can't see his eyes.

Then he laid down on his back.

"I surrender no way am I fighting her. I do know my limits." Scott shouted while crossing his arms as if he was in a coffin.

" I guess we can trust him." Garnet said. While everyone was just -_- faced they really expected a fight at how his performance was. Pearl was also surprised at his improvisation at handling her Holo-Pearls. He didn't know how to wield a sword but she could tell by his form he at least knew the basics.

 ** _(A/N)_** Well what did you think of the long initiation chapter. Hoped you guys liked it.

Peridot: When are you going to have me the Great And LOVABLE PERIDOT!!!! In the story.

Fox just looks at Peridot before checking his clip board. Which to Peridot must be plans but to him it was a poorly drawn picture of a Opossum with captions saying my friends got me a cat – some blind guy. He squinted his eyes and brought up his hand with pen in hand up to his chin and nodded looking at the drawing.

FOX: Soon green one.

Lapis appears behind Fox

Lapis: Wut

She walked back out. As she just witnessed the stupid thing.

Peridot: hehehehe yes and soon I will destroy Scott.

Fox: but your supposed to be a romance interest of his, Lapis too.

Peridot: What the hell is romance?

The artist known as Shadman sneaks in.

Fox: 'BEGONE heathen you shall NOT corrupt this Loli. Take yourself and J Lullaby and go to HELL!!!!!

Fox then proceeds to whack the two with a broom. Lapis is just in a fetal position in a closet regretting the decision of looking at fan art.

Especially one called Lapissed. Seriously I was just looking around Tumblr. And I always liked the tsundere or the angry kind of light the fandom gave Lapis so when I saw the name it brought me to the user J Lullaby's page and his link to Shadbase. Long story short I just hope he uses his drawing for the forces of good. I mean like seriously it's a waste of good talent. Porn stuff good. But Taboo it made me react like Jon tron.

FBI be knocking on this door any minute now. So yeah ruined my quest of good fan art.

So yeah leave a comment on the chapter. And if you like follow or favorite the story so when a new chapter comes up you receive an email or I guess you would get one when I put out a new chapter.


	9. 8 Fights, Meditation, and Discussion

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Steven Universe or any mentioned franchises that are mentioned belong to their respective owners. But any theories that you may see are mine .regarding some science but obvious fictional technology belongs to their respectful owners._**

Location: In front of the temple. Delmarva, USA

Date:. April 24, 2017

Time: 8:03 Am

Scott was sitting down in the lotus position on the sand. He was meditating Pearl just next to him. His hands had wraps on them. The previous owner of his body. Didn't do much physical work. But his healing factor was a bit lazy at times as it too was getting used to all the change that was happening. After the whole thing with the gems finding out about Connie being taught by Pearl played through yesterday. They took a break while Pearl had Connie train with a Holo-Pearl.

"Well Scott we are currently looking for a Gem who is highly dangerous. Her name is Peridot." Pearl said with closed eyes. Scott was really the only other Gem he could hang out with as the others were currently looking for the mail green one. Since the past few days she has been teaching him the basics on Gems with the help of Garnet and Amethyst which was really like watching the shorts on the Cartoon Network website.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friends." He said. Both of them still keeping their eyes closed. The only other noise was that of the ocean and ambiance of nature and the city from the other side of the Temple hill. Pearl also shifted her body at the mention of what went down last night as Garnet and Steven checked out the Kindergarten.

"Um why do you say that Scott.?" She said with a bit of what's the word. Well it had a sort of sadness in it while she was hiding it the best she could. But he knew these characters.

"Well I heard there was these forced gem things that came from the canyon I mean the Kindergarten from Steven. And from what you told me about the war it's them right. So I just wanted to say If you ever need someone to talk to. Any of the two of you about this. But before you say anything I don't know of the loss of a fellow in arms but I do know what it's like to lose someone close to you." He said opening his eyes to see a more relaxed pearl. Tears kept at the corner of her eyes. While still keeping herself composed.

"Thank you Scott. I'll tell Garnet later."

"And Pearl we only got the Diamonds to pay for this right. It's not a gems fault. They were probably ordered to do so but I still wonder why for forced fusion.

"I don't know. But Scott can I ask you something?" she said opening her eyes. While these two had gotten to talk it was Pearl had actually grown fond of Scott in the intellectual sense as he seemed to be a bit more proper. But he still had his quirks of randomness. But she was happy to know that he practice meditation. So she invited him for a session while telling him about the War with the Diamonds.

"What is it."

"Where did you learn how to handle a sword?" Pearl asked

This actually stopped his thinking process first being he really got interested in the way of the sword after watching The Princess's Bride as a kid then had a phase of sword fighting that lasted for three years as he even went as a musketeer for Halloween when he was 8. The final two years was being in ninja sword play.

"Oh my I signed up for a Ninja training summer camp. When I was ten they taught us what real ninjas are and not the romanticized ones seen in movies, how to sneak and hide like one and two use the tools of a Ninja my strongest suit was using the sword." He said a bit nervously. It was half true that the mother in this dimension signed her Scott for the camp. But Pearl looked pleased with the answer.

"Ninjas really are a rare thing but their style of fighting just doesn't fit my tastes." She said. " That's why I given my katana to you. It's in better hands it hasn't been used."

Scott nodded. Rolled his neck and started stretching. "So these gem sites have all sorts of monuments and installations huh.?" Pearl to nodded

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to settle some business at my house Mia and her tiny robots are having a small scale fight and as adorable as it is I want to try and do it too." He said bringing the thought of his computer program to Pearl's attention.

"This Program or AI is it safe?" Pearl said in a concerned tone. She couldn't help to think that something that is created unconventionally would be morally sound.

"Yeah she is I raised her from the day I launched her initial startup. Sure she has quirks but it's her upbringing of what is morally correct. I even gave her literary and cinematic examples if a intelligence's ideals become to altruistic." He said.

Pearl sighed in relief. In her knowledge Homeworld never gave the thought of using an AI. There simply wasn't the need to when you had teams of scientists and engineers and so on that has years of experience. But with many human creations this was new to her.

"Can you tell me about her"

"Yeah her name is Lamia but Mia for short. Her name comes from a mythical being that is a snake lady much like the gorgon Medusa. It's a reference to the type of code I made her in which was Python before I polished her programming. She is about four years old but is mentally older than that. So far she has been my greatest work yet."

"So she is your servant" Pearl said with a hint of hostility. Scott put his hands up in defense.

"No , no that's not it at all. When she became knowledgeable about her place in my family I gave her a chance to go off a roam and wander. But she preferred to stay at my side and ever since she calls me boss not for any sake but we both agreed that it's too awkward for her to address me as master, creator, god, or even dad. So boss just really stuck and she also does her own projects. She doesn't really tell me as it's her work but we do at times tell each other what's going on. Her main work is working on herself. You see when she first started out she was just yes and no sort of a lot like binary. So every so often she works on herself and the results do show tremendously and I'm really proud of her."

Pearl nodded again. Also calmed at the fact he isn't some kind of master person .

"Well that certainly is quite the feat."

"Well I always been interested in science especially computer science."

They both talked to one another it mostly morphed into Pearl telling many anecdotes from all the adventures she had on earth. From the context it was all after Steven was born.

Time skip

3:12

Scott was in his backyard setting up a miniature arena with Mia as she was instructing him where to put things. It was a small town and it didn't take up much space in his back yard it was about as big as two twin beds set side by side. Their day went like this making miniature buildings with spare material. Along with using cement and what not from the general store. It was all simple as Mia went into over drive making one more Nano-titan and a bunch of dispensable spider-bots. What the Nano-titans were armed with was pellet guns that were various types which was a simple semi auto rifle gun, a pellet sniper gun, and a full auto pellet gun which shot weaker soft metal pellets and a shot gun. They were prototypes but for a scientist. these two they were toys at best.

Then they started a 1 v 1 match against each other. The two Nano-titans making their way across the miniature town looking for the other. Scott using his glasses to see what his is seeing while Mia is also using the Nano-titan's camera. They talked while they were shooting and evading..

" _so this is it now high living_." Mia said.

"Yeah it's kind of unbelievable. We came we built and hopefully we can plan ahead towards changing the Diamonds plans to live peacefully right?"

" _Hopefully we can change things for the better. You always were the type of person to try and settle things diplomatically. But there are many reasons why they hate earth huh_."

" _Yeah they still have to deal with emotion. It doesn't take a Psychologist to know that they haven't completed the cycles of grief_."

"Your right about that but we can't judge on how they cope with it . We haven't gone what they went through." Scott said as his Nano-titan walked back to its spawn point. As it reached it grabbed a sword and slashes at Mia's killstreak spider-bots.

" _Well I guess there is a breaking point of how much we can tolerate right.?_ "

" Mia I don't know how they operate when we comes. But as time tells they will be new to fight. And we both know that some Gems think that they are superior to most sentient lifeforms and I find the greatest flaw in that if they are essentially immortal inorganic beings why are they conquering instead of nurturing it just doesn't make sense. The only resources they need is what's in the planet not what's on it.

Uggggghhhhh this is giving me a headache." Scott said as Mia fire a pellet from her sniper rifle only for Scott to deflect it with the flat side of his sword. He began to rush her Nano-titan.

" _Darn I thought you would be too distracted_."

"Hah your facing your boss you may be an AI Mia but I have one thing you don't."

" _What organics hah I can think faster than you!_ " She said as her Nano-titan climbed a building getting the high ground.

"No I got Mia initiate command 4 idle!"

" _The FUCK NO FAIR_ " Mia shouted as her ability to do anything. As Scott's Nano-titan walked up to Mia's and walked behind it.

"Now don't expect me to say Omae wa mou shinderu but I am an intellectual so I say I Diagnose You With Dead!" He said as he hit the flat side of his sword on Mia's Nano-titan disabling it.

" _You're an ass you know that right_."

"hey I try to keep it PG rated." He said as he got up and kicked the town around. Him an Mia agreed this was for fun today. The two Nano-titans were then controlled by Mia going inside to charge. Scott gathered the little weapons and put them in a lunch box which had a space design with a muscular guy with purple armor on with the words "Ultra Lord". He took the lunch box inside and set it inside the lab. Inside the lab was various pieces of a robotic body was coming together. It was Mia's prototype vessel. Which stood at pearl's height. So far it's frame was completed and on a giant stand. While it's face is a smooth screen. The battery has a three month charge while the final product would be three years. These were year old designs he made in collaboration with Mia when she was still young. It was nice to see it made when the blueprints were all made in Microsoft Paint.

"Mia how far along with the construction."

" _It should be a few more days but there is the matter of calibrations and network testing. As well as public appeal and relations. If your planning to wage a war on the gems how would we reach the stars if we need a giant space shuttle to do so_?"

"Well damn it would mean we have to reverse engineer a gem vessel but it would be very risky if they are called gravity engines right?"

" _Well Scott that just means we have to be captured by Blue Diamond_."

"No I have to Mia you can't come with me. We don't know the technological capabilities of Homeworld for we know they might trap you and study you."

" _But that's not fair the tech at the zoo should be relatively ancient to any on Homeworld_!"

"That's why we should wait. If we have an inkling of a chance to peek into their security it should be through stealing a ship if possible."

Mia grumbled at what she was hearing she wanted knowledge she was made to learn. But a piece of her knew that she should be weary of where she treads. This happened similarly on home earth when Mia was first getting the feel of travelling through the internet. The thrill of looking at a security system and finding the flaw in it and exploiting that flaw. She could see and look at a program that no human can ever hope to achieve. The dimensions of a program was always intriguing to her many the same in concept but there would always be similarities. But all this change in her understanding when she interfaced with the escape pod. She had to over clock to quickly bypass it's security. She had to rethink entirely how computers worked especially the one on the escape pod. The corrupted information is all but entire scrap of code. But some she did find was fulfilling to say. And the language of Gems is very simple yet complex. It differs from the traditional Gem script to the iconic text. But she had no knowledge of the traditional Gem script. But by observation the difference was evident. It might be a shift after Era 2. Her and Scott always thought that Era 2 was the time after Pink Diamond's demise. These little details many people overlook especially YouTubers it really the little thing that gives people the advantage.

Scott made his way out of the lab. Climbing up the ladder and closing the hatch he went outside to check on the satellite and to brush any debris that has round it's way on the thing as well as clean any seagull droppings. He hated seagulls with a passion. Just as bad a pigeons they are just rats with wings. But not crows or ravens he liked them. When he was done cleaning the dish and checking for wear he went back inside.

He cooked some chicken and vegetables. Ate and so on. If you were a person who had near unlimited funds you would eat in excess. But his body needed vast stores of nutrients so he usually ate in excess to compensate for his bodies needs. He needed to brainstorm with Mia to discuss This Earth's history. The way it came out his way different than home. The perfect example was the geographic changes as well as the continents. They began talk.

They first cited the global map as well as a global map of home. The obvious difference is the sea in Russia as well as the chunk of Western Africa that is part of Southern America. Then there being the many scattering of islands in the Indian sea and the isles of India. The discussed a factor was of random tectonic shifts and later after the Cretaceous period was the intervention of the Gems visiting earth. So this puts out the notion that Gems had any interaction with any dinosaurs or any early life except those after the ice age. Evidence is when Ruby and Sapphire have their time together on earth. They hold and play around with a frog. An ordinary frog at that. Them there is the gap until logged human history as far as cave paintings. Primitive but no sign of Gems. The fact this is a cartoon universe means it has a innocent past as far as wars go. As of today it's total peace. Much to the two's discomfort. They were always weary of threats of terrorists and potential war. But here was a different threat which was the Gem Empire.

This went on till six o'clock when they discussed the fandom.

In their opinion there was the majority of gay and lesbian fans which they didn't have any qualms with. But one catch was the various Gemsonas as well as the misinterpretation of Gem hierarchy. They waited and applauded when the Zircons came into the show. It was evident that government had different professions. While the Gemsonas had wild assumptions as they were all adventurers and knowledge of Gems. I may sound condescending but it's pretty much true. I mean. Seriously Obsidian as a gem is very ludicrous the characteristics of obsidian is for cutting use. It was brittle and can be shaped as examples of the Mayan weapon. Furthermore it was more of a glass than a gemstone. Sure the imagination is good but the rest is cringe at best. At most Gemsonas were just looked up gems and made into a Gem. As confusing as this sounds.

Then the lack of government without the show of a court all theories were pointed here and there.

When they got all this out they began to play a video game in Mia's archives. Tonight's choice was good ole fashion Sonic adventures 2 on the GameCube. Which exists in this world due to Rebecca Sugar's fondness of Nintendo.

As time went on Scott fell asleep.

Location: Universal Dreamscape.

Time: 7:13 Pm

Scott was busy walking through a hallway. The floor was wooden. Cabin doors lining the walls steel doors with brass accenting the door and door frames. He checked the rooms to find the usual neatly made bed, a small desk with a bolted down lamp, and a dresser. This was all the same with the rooms. He explored further to find a small engine room. Then upstairs was a view of the clouds.

He liked zeppelins the one he is in must be similar to the Hindenburg.

As he continued exploring he eventually found the pilot room. The controls of various levers and knobs on the control dash with many gauges to tell what is going on, on the inside. Finally was the steering wheel. The surroundings was utter randomness.

"Crap I'm in Steven's shared Dreamscape." Scott said as he saw Steven wiz by along with that helicopter dog. He jumped out the door and flew after him.

Not jet feet assisted but just flying. He practiced lucid dreaming for a long time. He can even use super powers well as much as telekinesis can get him.

As he tailed Steven he flew past a lot of things like cookie cat bars and other random dream stuff.

He stopped as Steven was eaten by a giant Lapis.

Location: Scott's bedroom.

He woke up just in time before the dream ended. If his timing is right he can get into the next one.

Settling back down. He closed his eyes.

Back to the Dreamscape

This time he wasn't in control. It is black and white. His glasses are thick and he wore classic need attire. Button up shirt, dress pants that cover his stomach with suspenders and the whole cliché. He's typing away on a old fashion Trs-80. While Steven is pacing back in forth.

He babbled about the dance with Connie which vastly ignored. He talked to Steven about it. Of course it wasn't him but it was the dream him. But how he talked was through braces. Offended yeah but not for long he really knew how to keep his emotions. He dealt with worse.

The only enigmatic thing that happened was Garnet saying " Chille Tid!" It was confusing. He thought she said guilty when he watched the episode. At this point he really thought Steven as a character is broken. Broken as in overpowered. He is able to heal, have superhuman strength and possibly durability, and can summon a shield and bubble. The stack was spiritual displacement to enter a dreamscape or fusion mental realm.

He woke up before Steven met Lapis. He didn't want to interrupt key moments. He got up walked out of the room and went down stairs. He made a cup of tea and some biscuits. He had his glasses on and his watch. His pajamas were simple with this worlds equivalent of Star Wars. Instead of the usual light saber it was a laser scimitar matching the design of the horseback weapon.

" _Cant sleep?_ " Mia said

"Yeah got caught up in Chille Tid."

" _Wow_ "

"I know I just can't handle wanting to see Lapis and or Peridot."

" _Why aren't they your waifus_?"

"Yeah but I still feel like I'm soiling the creations of The Rebecca Sugar. It just feels really uncomfortable and kind of unnatural. But here I am I'm the world a show."

" _Jeez I wonder if this happens to any other versions of us_ "

"Maybe but that would be repetitive crap"

They talked and Scott eventually went to bed.

The next morning. Scott got up bright an early at around 5. Before anyone got up. He went inside the garage to look into his Mustang. Oh it was a beauty to look at with its iconic frame. He got inside while feeling the leather interior as well as looking at the speedometer and other gauges. Then the main console where it was the control center of heating and radio. Which was replaced by Mia but still held the classic look. There was a multitude of upgrades to the car.

A new sound system, better led lights, a touch screen control panel, as well as a holographic speedometer in the windshield. Which was pointless as he had a HUD but it was still cool. Finally the feature that took the cake was a drift bar. Anything further than that would be over the top.

Getting in and turning the engine on he went out for a drive. He knew today would just be pearl having her fit and the last time Nikki Minaj would voice that fusion.

 ** _Well that's all folks. I wanted this to be an extra long chapter but ran out of steam. If this feels like to much drag. I know but a lot of stuff happens and I just put in fillers. If you get offended boo hoo. I get offended but I don't take it Kyle's mom offended. Any way we still got until season 5 folks. He he he nervous laughter he he he. But yeah what do you think Lapis?_** ** _Lapis: Well I can't say a lot and why are you having Scott love us it's weird._** ** _Peridot: yeah I don't find any of his qualities appealing. Except his intellect and him and his AI drone on about the past._** ** _Scott: you know I'm here right._** ** _Lapis just uses a water hand to launch him in the horizon._** ** _Fox: well that's one way to kill someone. But seriously this doesn't happen until you two meet at the barn._** ** _Lapis: so we don't need a guy who would remind us too much of Homeworld._** ** _Fox: just forget it you two and since you just lie around you will do the chapter openings._** ** _Peridot: What No Fair! I been binge watching the show of friends and Joey has a turkey on his head!_** ** _Fox: nope it's final. I got big plans and your just messing with my flow._** ** _Garnet is about to open her mouth._** ** _Fox: I swear to Talos if you say funky flow I will write a story where one of you has a Ron Swanson mustache and the other will fight that OK Ko kid._** ** _She closes her mouth and walks off. While Fox rests his head on his writing desk._** ** _Fox: what should I do Sheogorath. You're the only spirit that gives me motivation._**


	10. 9 Smashing times,TWD, and episode review

**_Disclaimer usual stuff yada yada I don't own anything but the story and my own characters and theories._** ** _So as a noticed I would inform you guys that my phone decided to go potato and I had to hurry up and factory reset it so during that process I lost all my work of new chapters and concept stories so yeah ugggggh I'll try to redo this whole thing from memory and probably wouldn't be the same._** Location: Greg's Van on its way out of state, Delmarva

Date: May 3rd, 2017

Time: 7:12

Scott was kind of uncomfortable sitting next to Garnet in the backseat of Greg's van. He can just feel the air of uncertainty and betrayal around her. Sure if it was under different circumstances he would be the perv to check her out but he actually had business to do and that is to make things relatively better and live out his dream of being here.

Currently Greg was eyeing the road while Steven would ask him questions about the road trip and the times he would travel. While this was going on Garnet was just sitting there. She needed a much needed break from the rest of the team. The events of the Kindergarten as well as the how pearl used her, them like that. She knew she couldn't stay mad she felt the need to fuse out of the feel of as well as the assurance of feeling stronger which is almost a bad reason given the motive of how it was executed.

Scott on the other hand is swiping through different 3d models of ships. He loved the idea of single compact fighters much like the ones in the Star Wars franchise but they required a carrier ship for conservation of fuel and for maintenance which wasn't part of his agenda considering he didn't have the resources to mass produced them for them to be disposable. Just by guessing he needed to plan on his agenda to question Peridot or have Mia to check any accessible Gem database for a Gem outpost that have any ship yards and possibly a ship manufacturer. Which would most likely be near to impossible to break into.

He wanted to break some ice. Garnet was deep in thought. He turned and looked at her, she didn't look back he figured she was having a discussion with herself to the point that she didn't acknowledge his gaze.

"Garnet hello?" She didn't answer. In fact it was taking a while but she finally acknowledged him.

"Oh what do you need?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if your feeling alright?"

"Its just what has happened recently regarding fusion. Especially the communication tower incident."

"Yeah I remember Mia was getting annoyed whenever she tried to access anything online she would get Peridots distress signal."

Garnet laughed a bit. She didn't know a lot about artificial intelligence but she did find this funny.

As Scott and her continued to talk he realized he wasn't talking to Ruby and Sapphire but he was having a conversation with Garnet. If your going to say well that's stupid she's a fusion. But you that say this forget Garnet has been existent for hundreds if not thousands of years meaning she has had time to develop her own personality that has the base of what Ruby and Sapphire are but she refers to them at times as them in a third person matter. While I may believe it's different for some fusions to do so like two people in a horse costume but in other cases it's the complete melding of action and wants and conscience.

When they stopped talking he went back to his glasses interface and brought up a messaging system he planned with Mia. He brought up his arm and started typing on his flexi keyboard that is attached to his forearm.

/ Scott: _Hey Mia how has the search been going?_

 _/ Mia: Oh just great really great it's fun that I have to check an entire planet for one STUPID SPACE DORITO!!!!_

 _/ Scott: oh um well I assume your checking the giant continent of South America right._

 _/ Mia: of course but seriously it has very dense jungles that I have to position the satellite there and focus the camera on it very closely to anything for movement and there is a wide array of animals. But there is no animals from Africa in places like Yucatan or Brazil._

 _/Scott: Wow I know we should get used to this but the whole geography of this earth is very new._

 _/ Mia: it is interesting but well it is really boring._

 _/ Scott: So what is the progress on finding her._

 _/ Amethyst: Geez is this what you nerds talk about lame!_

 _/ Scott: OK what is the progress on the Messaging Terminal at Stevens house Lamia?_

 _/ Mia: Oh hehe well The main Terminal as been set in Steven's room in the form of a old TRS-80 computer. And Sub Terminals have been placed in Amethyst's and Pearl's rooms._

 _/ Pearl: I'm sorry Scott Mia was helping me out with my Terminal. I thinks its best that we hdhk Oh Scott nevermind all that rabble. Ever since we have been spending quality time together I have developed feelings for thou and I hope youJjsdidndnd._

 _/ Mia: Alert Boss Amythyst tied pearl up while she threw me in some unknown area within the temple!_

 _/ Scott: I figured as something like that happened you have my permission to destroy Amythyst's Sub Terminal and aid Pearl as soon as possible._

Logging out of the program he reached into his bag and pulled out his Gameboy Advance So and started playing Pokémon Emerald.

With the Green Space Dorito

Peridot is currently look through the Ships system diagnosis to see what the problem is for the thirtieth time. Of course she had relevant data for her assignment to earth but it didn't come in the form of ship schematics so she had to improvise.

As the ship was running it's diagnosis she was looking through the logs from gems during the war on Earth. She has been doing this since she came along several other ships in this forsaken jungle. She absolutely hated this planet with its disorder and chaos. It interested her about the predatory species that preyed on the pitiful weak species observing this for a while was amusing.

Of course the main reason she was here was because of the Crystal Clods fault as well as that Jasper's. This was supposed to be a very easy mission check up on the Warp Pads state and as well as the Cluster. She actually took great pride in her superiority as a Kindergartner. From her time in the Kindergartner School to which she got her certification. She had some acquaintances within the school such as X-3 and G-5 but they were stationed on different Celestial bodies on moons. After some time her Manager informed her and her fellow Kindergartners about the Earth assignment detailing it's specifications as it was made an assignment by Yellow Diamond. She compiles her research of expected forced Gem fusion incubation rate along with all the necessary equations she used as well as the average reform rate along with a multiplier for multiple gems. It was her submission that was accepted by her Manager along with several RnD gems to proof check her work. w

She was sent through the Warp pad that was designated to Earth which was left to wither but she fixed it with her assigned robonoids. Things went well until she got into an entanglement neither the Crystal Clods and she had to go back. As she tried a second attempt she figured they destroyed the Home world Warp pad on their end. She reported this and was assigned a craft and a Jasper as an escort. At least she was gone and out of her way she was hard to be with, with her ego.

Positioning her fingers she made a tool similar to the ones on board and continued working she is on a time schedule after all and if she couldn't get off world through the Warp Pads that are guarded by that fusion and her fellow Clods she can trap them and figure out what they have from their as she was certain she can ask that lapis for passage off world if she can find her or if she went off world then she is doomed.

Zap

"Agh stupid archaic piece of junk!" She yelled banging her hand of the age old control panel earning another shock.

"Ugh fine I guess I have to use the tools as old and slow as it is." Peridot said as she took out a tool from a compartment on the wall and set back to work. She already brought much needed parts from several other ships such as lasers, old type J-13 fuel cells, and a decayed old type H-4 fuel cell to keep this vessel powered on. She couldn't do much for the giant archaic gravity engine it's fuel source was decayed and only gave off a rumble as it would try to start up. As well as the Ion engine that was used for interstellar travel. She had to credit the gem that designed the improved Gravity engines things needed to done effective immediately.

She also collected the logs from the Ships she encountered along with the few corrupted she found in one of them. She could tell that they were the Ships crew but didn't know if one of them were the captain or not. But she logged all this to be submitted to her Manager.

" ** _Roar_** "

"Aaagggghhhh another quadruped!!!!" Peridot yelled as she fired off a shot out the main door and into the jungle.

Meanwhile a Bengal Tiger licked it's paw as it saw lazily on a branch. He tailed this creature for a few days now it interested him. It didn't have no smell which gave him the challenge of tracking it and it was amusing to startle it. He missed his time with that human boy but dreaded being surrounded by water he couldn't drink on a small floating thing. But here he was free.

Back with Scott and the van gang.

Scott just got finished beating Wallace the champion in the game Pokémon Emerald. He ket three other Gameboy Advances in his bag one in red, blue, and lightish red with a yellow Star. He had each of them upgraded with heat, frost, drop, and shock resistant and a whole bunch of other stuff. He also had to thank Rebecca Sugar for being a Nintendo fan especially a Pokémon one as there is lots of Pokémon and other game references and even a Snorlax in the temple.

He saved the game for the seventh time in the last minute just to be sure and turned it off. He looked around Garnet still looked comatose but was looking outside while Steven is asleep up front. Greg took notice of him as he look into the rear view mirror.

"Um Scott was it I heard from Steven that you're the computer type of person?"

"Yeah your right I'm just looking for adventure."

"Yeah I couldn't get into that sort of life style. I'm just a plain rocker."

"Oh wow I just dabble in guitar which is nice and simple with computers."

"Huh I never would have took you for the music type"

"Im just into heavy metal and classical rock."

"Well I'm more interested in just the stellar rock I write there is a electric in the back the amp is behind you." Greg said

Scott pulled the Guitar from the back and turned the Amp on and played a few notes.

"Alright alright just stop right there."

"Stairway denied!" Scott said in a mock shocked tone. He was happy everyone here knew the good song that is over played.

He went on playing a few rifts nothing famous but old fashioned classical music like ode joy and others. Greg gave him pointers. Scott knew how to play these songs but was simply learning still and he had songs planned for himself.

He played bard songs from Skyrim which he studied hard on the learning how to play guitar. Right now he was singing here comes the dragonborn.

"Hey what was that song it sounded good" Greg asked.

"Oh just a bards song of a different world the language is just pure nonsense." Again they talked but what really kept Scott in a good mood was two nights ago Steven invited Scott over for a game night. Connie was there too.

 ** _Flash back_**

doo doo do doo do doo do

Scott was currently in third place he was in his trusty car duo consisting of Baby Mario and Baby Bowser on Baby park oh what the best duo to have on such a track, Steven is in Fifth but the smallness of the track always change.

He drifted as he pressed on the gas trying to get a boost in. He was already hearing the Car driving anime meme songs in his head.

Super star song plays*

"Yeah ha ha!"

"Nooooooooooo why Sheogorath Why!!!!!!!!!" Scott whined as Steven bumped Scotts Kart delaying his victory while other Karts hit him with a shell or some other projectile.

"Oh poodoo!" Scott pouted as he came in last place. Scott and Steven had fun as they were just acting like kids not both of them had normal childhoods in their own ways. While Connie looked over Scott's play style which was a seasoned gamer's skill.

"You guys have Melee right?" Scott asked. Connie grinned as she went and dug it out if a shoebox and replaced the discs.

"Wait there's only two controllers?" Scott asked. The two kids looked at each other nodded in agreement of what they wanted to do. Connie offered her hand towards Steven who took it. She lifted him onto the bed their bodies already being engulfed in light but as their forms melded their foot got caught tripping them off the bed. Scott just looked in excitement but outside was amazement.

"Oh hi this is Stevonnie."

"Station!"

"What?"

" Sorry just an old Bill and Ted reference."

"Who's Bill and Ted?"

"That doesn't matter and from what Pearl said Steven is half human and Gem so I guess he can fuse with humans?" Scott said while Stevonnie just shrugged her shoulders. They grabbed the controllers while Scott turned the GameCube on.

They watched the opening cut scene which brought Scott to a tear he really missed this game. When it was over they went to pick their characters Scott chose Link while Stevonnie agreed on Roy. They played and agreed on a one on one sudden death round with both of them as Kirby which is probably the most volatile person to play as.

In the end Stevonnie won. It was a bad part on Scott's end he used the unpredictable falling star move and ended up going straight off the the map.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!!" All Scot could say as the TV said GAME.

Stevonnie laughed while she just stayed like that.

 ** _End flashback_**

He always wondered if Steven could fuse with anybody he is a hybrid. He then shuddered in his seat he didn't want to have the feeling of a bigger body and having to share it with another person.

Somewhere maybe in this universe or the next several people sneezed.

The Van pulled up to a little Motel called ' The Keystone Motel' it was decently sized for a motel on this side of the country nice trees and bushes surrounding the Hotel. Steven woke up minutes earlier and was excited to be here with his dad. Greg went inside to get a room key while leaving the three outside.

"So Steven what do you think of the Motel?"

"Its so cool being out here I know I go to lots of places with the gems but this time it's with my dad!" Steven said. Scott looked around to see two kids playing running around one a boy and the other a girl. Both of them caught his attention.

"Come on Duck this way Lee told us to go find some snails!" The girl with the Baseball cap with the letter D said. Scott just looked at the two he turned his head and saw Two men sitting on the tail gate of a pickup. Scott let out a tear while Mia's window came up on his HUD she was openly crying.

" _Scott I just wanted to say I found their profiles when you said Chuck was found on a train so I put some money aside to get him a Lawyer and if your wondering it's one of the constants and variables but Clementine is his adopted daughter the police reports and others say he found her in the middle of a Hurricane. I can only imagine how they met with Kenny_." Mia said clearly as she was sad and happy looking at them. He didn't want to know their story he knew them but not that group he knew the other versions of them.

As Greg came back out with key in hand he helped Steven settle in while Garnet walked into the room and Scott just followed them in.

Garnet finally split as Greg left to talk to his guy on the car wash supplies.

"Ok if I assume many things for my self you two are distraught at what Pearl did right!" Scott shouted gaining the attention of the gems. Steven just looked.

"Now I feel two things on my left is cold and right hot here are two video games to keep yourselves busy if you two are going to show attitude I will not hesitate to fight!" Scott stated sternly as he gave the Blue Gameboy with Pokémon Sapphire to Sapphire and the red Gameboy with Pokémon Ruby to Ruby. Sapphire instantly sat down and started while Ruby tried throwing it back at Scott who caught it. He walked over to her his glasses reflecting some sort of light giving off an eerie setting he crouched and gave it back to her smiling.

"You are centuries if not thousands of years old from what I could gather from that Kindergarten place act professional and play this game if your going to act like a child." Scott said in a sing song voice. Ruby took it while Sapphire instructed her how to operate the thing.

"Steven can you meet me outside."

As they met outside Scott collapse eyes closed that was the most risky thing he had done.

"Steven can you check if I still have a pulse it didn't take a genius to know that there gems are Ruby and Sapphire that and Mia may have known by scans." He said

"Um I really didn't know what would have happened but I think it would end in hotness and freezing and where did you get those Gameboys!?"

"Well I have a green one and I actually have one for you too it has Pokémon Fire red."

"really!"

"Yeah really but you better catch up gems can't sleep and from what Pearl told me Sapphire can't predict video games so she just gets very interested in it."

So during that night they had a mini game night

 ** _(A/N) Well guys we need reviews I get really motivated with well made criticism and flames welcome.if you think my theories may be stolen. Like seriously a lot of the fandom is interested in gender neutral jazz while the scientific side of it is done by a few people in light of that I'm in the process of contacting Mkatwood the intern who works at Cartoon Network and does a lot of SU stuff all it does is make me Jelly like seriously Jelly She even got the voice actors of Pearl and Steven to do some vids with her and there is Thomas Sanders who did vines or vlogs with the cast and all of that makes me Jelly._**

Fox: Discussion Time Peridot what did you think about the newest episode of Stranded Steven episode.

Mia: Um Big boss. We can't ask a character that it's not in the budget.

Fox: Well Mia the Excellent AI what did you think

Mia: Well it was amazing I must say and we did do a rewatch of the Steven bomb along with stranded did we not.

Fox: oh we did and found a number of things from small details to big ones. Was Pink big or small or is she a daughter figure or baby sister what ever the case it was adorable.

Mia: Oh and those Nova engines do they really have a fuel source similar to a star or is it all about name cosmetics.

Fox: Also the Native American Rug in Dewey's office or was it his room the particular design would be based off the Navajo Natives who weave beautiful rugs in great geometric design and those rugs are made very differently and have their own myth behind them.

Mia: But the Diamond sequence and the fact of what Emerald said a Gala or Ball or whatever does it mean that there are regular civilian Gems that make up the rabble

Fox:ugggggh more thinking and writing looks like the breaking point of splitting from canon has been pushed.

Mia: oh different ship classes and possibilities oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhaaaaaoooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Fox: uh your sounding like German pearl.

Mia: Come on revealing more on homeworld it's the best!

Peridot: Shut it!

Pumpkin is sleeping!

Fox: ewww the facial hair Stevonnie has its not that I'm against it it's just the fan art on it would ensue the possible rule 34 on it would want me to drink bleach.

Mia: But the writers had to explain some things how she I mean he . . .

Fox: me lets put that one on hold. But any way I wonder why Rebecca Sugar is always on hiatus with Steven Universe. I have a theory and it just might that she puts content out then browses the web for any fan art or stuff like it damn now I got a good thing to draw!

Mia: yeah she had concept drawings from 2014 of Steven and Lars on the palanquin on homeworld.

Fox: well she did make art of human lapis and peridot about to kiss. So there is the possibility she dabbles in that stuff and her fav character is Peridot.

Peridot: what why I would like to make my own decisions!

Fox: he he he ironic but it is funny to find crazy theories on the show like on how peridot is shrinking it's just the laziness of animators with characters like how she is kinda smol to really smol. Then big hair Peridot which people thought were well made fake leaked pictures oh how funny it was.

Mia: when are you going to get a doctorate in computer science and program me?

Fox: it's easier to have you as a figment of my imagination and gives you more life.

Mia: having multiple personalities won't help you.

Fox: well it's not my fault I get carried away with writing like this.

Mia: go to bed your cat wants to sleep and you need to lucid dreaming and don't end up like that guy who stayed up for 6 days remember he went insane and you're starting to show mental psychotic tendencies.

Fox: fine but it's fun being smart and insane you write better.

Mia: shut up its 11:45 pm so go to bed post this when you have wifi around and get out of this writers block it's annoying for me cuz I get less screen time and your audience doesn't want a monologue from you and this story needs action remember those robots you had a goal.

Fox: of all personalities why did you have to stick

Mia: I am your conscience!

Fox: We need reviews.


	11. 10 Requests, reports, and Kevin

**_Disclaimer I own Nothing but my well kept theories and my OC's_** ** _Welp if you read this I have started on chapter ten. If you like this series don't be afraid to drop a review. If you get triggered oh well. Furthermore if you guys enjoyed the references I have put into the story so far while some have been obvious and other more subtle I believe that a good insert story has to have the main character have our world pop culture. I mean you just can't make a guy conform to that world's ideology it just makes the character kinda cookie cutter. Any way don't be afraid to leave feedback._**

Location: Keystone Motel or as Scott called it the Motor inn

Date: May 4th, 2017

Time 5:31 AM

Scott really didn't need that much sleep. Ever since he came here he noticed he didn't need a whole lot of it but sure he can do it for the luxury of and what not but he ended waking up. The first thing he noticed was Sapphire and Ruby sitting criss cross applesauce ( _oh childhood_ ) on the carpet floor. They were currently in a trade by the looks of as both had their handhelds close to each other.

"How far are you g.."

"I have yet to obtain the seventh gym badge while Ruby said she just got done beating the sixth gym leader." Sapphire whispered.

"Uh yeah thank you for the game."

"Yeah it feels nice to use such a wasteful task but I do find interest in. It got me thinking what Pearl did." Sapphire said as she received a Gardevoir which Sapphire gave back with an Absol.

Scott looked around Steven and Greg were still asleep as it was just him and the two gems that are awake. He looked at the two gems hair one looking like a from bit still like a solid cube thing if he were to describe it, it didn't look curly but Sapphire's was looking like someone who put all the expensive products in it.

"Man that pizza was good." Scott said as he picked up a piece from last night and started taking bites out of it. He also reached into his backpack and brought out several food ration bars.

"Why do you need to eat so much?" Ruby said as she looked up from the game.

"Well it's so my body has reserves of energy and sufficient nutrients to regenerate faster."

"Why?"

" I don't know."

"Oh ok."

"So your gem abilities range from heat and hers is. . ."

"Yes and I can see the future."

" But wouldn't it be . . . ."

"Annoying to finish your sentences I know." Sapphire said as she was playing the game. Scott just shut up at that point first he felt very uncomfortable. He anticipated this but he still felt awkward. He look at Ruby she noticed and gave him the I know look.

The time already past as the group had breakfast with the change of Ruby not breaking a table. Scott had to admit it was weird witnessing the two gems eat. They did it out of the taste of it but he was sure they were grateful that Greg bought them a meal. He didn't want to dwell on the thought of gem artificial gastrointestinal system.

The morning was good as they left early enough to make it back to Beach City by 4 o'clock.

Scott said bye to Greg, Steven and Garnet as they dropped him off at his house. He walked up the cement driveway and into his unlocking and relocking the door as he went inside.

"Hey Boss!" Mia greeted from her new body prototype. The thing was wearing some plain black jeans along with a black shirt and zipper hoodie. The face was just a curved screen showing two turquoise glowing dots and her mouth was a turquoise line while whenever she talked the line would move like a heart monitor. She was standing at the door.

"Mia how's the battery?"

"Its going A-ok times twelve. I'm using an experimental battery reverse engineered from the Drill Injectors at the kindergarten sure it used two fuel cells to make the one I'm running on but since it's old it's life span is say about five years. It's nice and all but it can't be recharged and we don't have a bigger lab." Mia explained while they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is progress on the factory?"

"Well they totally demolished the existing structures but kept the same layout just bigger as well as adding in more bigger, newer machinery as well as a giant testing ground."

"Wow all in like two weeks or something!"

"No they just got the structures up everything else is going to be assembled and shipped then placed and tested for functionality. While sub levels are also under way as well as living quarters are also planned."

" Wait wait wait how long till everything and I mean everything is going to be completed."

"About a month." Mia said as she laid down despite the fact she is in a robot body. Scott just hung his head.

"So we can't build a Titan." Scott said in a sad tone.

"Oh we can it would just be very shoddy as well as being the quality of Peridot's robot. Also why aren't you making a suit like the one in the game?"

"Well I may heal like the Wolverine but I still hurt myself."

"Why though?"

"Anyway." Scott said as he went upstairs to put on some fresh clothes. " I have to talk to the Mayor."

" _Why I'm pretty sure he has to run a rally as well as do some Mayor things_." Mia said as she spoke through his ear piece ( _What I'm going to call his bone conducting glasses speaker_ ).

" I kinda want a special vehicles permit." Scott said as he changed into a black cotton pants not jeans but what some Asians wear not sure what they are called but yeah. And into a white cotton t shirt and a black cloth vest going for that Asian look. Sure he was Japanese here by back home he was Mandarin Chinese but his real Mom's adoptive parents were Japanese so he felt nice wearing this it felt right to wear as well as enjoy the current temperature.

"And what's that for a Helicopter?"

"Yes but a Gyrocopter you know those tiny things like the one in Far Cry 4." Scott said as he put the vest on it draped on his shoulders and hanged. As well as putting on some Sandals like what Teva's are since the author has a pair and they are nice.

"What just fine and why do you have a suit in your closet?"

"I thought it was self explanatory the Italian suit is for presenting my self to diamonds as well as helping Steven's court case since we know that Zircon hasn't watched My Cousin Vinney. That and Scott was a watcher of the show.

He walked around in his closet looking at himself in the three mirrors.

"I look good casual yet formal."

"Why are you acting like a girl." Mia taunted.

"Ok one I'm a gamer we are picky on how we look especially our in game characters." He argued as he put his watch on his left wrist and grabbed a long black strip of cloth and wrapped it around his waste.

"Oh ok mister feudal Japan."

" Mia initiate Command Punishment BS-2"

In Mia's simulation

Mia woke up laying on the ground. As she tried to make sense if where she was at her skin. She could feel her skin just the feel of fabric. Her strength returning as she pushed her self up looking at her reflection which was that of a diving suit.

Heavy static interference*

"' Hello can you hear me I think your breaking up.'" A woman said over some sort of old radio. She tried to talk but all that came out was a deep groan. Finally getting up she had to get used to her body's feel as it weighed in different places. Her surroundings were run down aged stone as well as pools of water. It didn't take her long to start walking.

"In the house of upside down . . . ."

She probably shouldn't talk squat about Scott's fashion choices.

 ** _Back with Scott_**.

Scott walked down the street making his way towards the town hall. Rounding the corner he was in a small park with the town hall just ahead. He was actually a bit intimidated but shrugged it off.

' _This is Dewey we are talking about_.'

Scott walked into the building and sure as Shirley a receptionist was behind a desk. She took notice to him as the door closed.

"What is your business of being here sir." She stated.

"I would like a special vehicles permit?" He asked he didn't know if such a thing existed but it never hurt to ask.

"And what kind of vehicle is in question." She said as she began typing into her computer. Scott couldn't believe his luck well things have been going good for him. Maybe it is the cartoonish way of things working out.

"A Gyrocopter like a helicopter but smaller in scale." He explained taking a piece of paper out if his vest and showed a brief description of what it looked like as well as it's size. She typed some more on her computer the clacking of the keys being the ambient sound in the room. She then moved her mouse around. They sound of a printer behind her was the only thing that happened next she got up to go retrieve the paper and gave it to Scott.

"Fill this out and you will be given a Class Three Special Vehicles Permit Card which covers Special Vehicles 1 to 3 but none over 4 and when the Mayor signs off on this it will be official." The woman said as she gave him a pen.

Scott sat down at a chair and began filling out the necessary information which was his name, birthdate, Social Security card etc. He had his SSC and his BC on him which it require. He handed it back to the lady and she told him that he will be given a call. He waved bye and left the building.

He actually had nothing to do. His garage held his Mustang but that was about it. Mia is busy looking for Peridot as well as working on several projects. He kinda didn't want to hang with Ronaldo for several reasons which fan art killed that. Pearl is probably on a manhunt or in this case a gemhunt. The other two gems are probably off doing their own thang so he was stuck again. If he was right in the next few days they would be confronting the Green Space Dorito.

He walked around town just watching not doing anything he decided to go back home and experiment.

As he climbed down the ladder in the closet he noticed Mia working on the adaptive camo as she had a square piece of cloth suspended in the air by four cables with a multitude of wire connecting the cloth to a small box the size of a battery. She flipped a switch but the cloth just burned. He looked around to find a disassembled gem drill tech scattered a it's metal compounds were a dead give away.

"Mia how much of an understanding do you have with the drill?" Scott said as he began picking up pieces of what he guessed was mechanical pieces from the base of the legs of the drill. Mia walked over and scanned the pieces and showed him what it looked like covering what would have been a fuel cell.

"This isn't anything major just the chassis of what the fuel cell was in. Why what are you thinking?" She said her glowing eyes staring at him.

"Nothing just wondering but I was wondering if we should make our own gem army."

"Ok that's out of the question if we make gems that kill earth even further."

"It is a stupid idea but how does gem creation work."

"Well Boss we have to wait to meet Peridot on that." Mia said as she moved on to grabbing a glass piece and placing it on a helmet. The helmet in question looked liked a mask which is a Renaissance Plague doctor mask which was made out of leather. The beak was short but as Mia flipped a switch the eyes lit up. "Put these on."

Scott took of his glasses and put the mask on

"Why oh wait cool voice changer!" Scott said as he look around. He could breath fine as the beak had a low weight filter as well as a voice changer. He could see just like the HUD glasses did. He looked at Mia it scanned her highlighting her form and displaying her Information. "But why do I sound like Locust from Red vs Blue?"

"What his voice is ominous!"

"You got me there but why do I need a mask?" Scott said waving his hand up bringing a Speedometer up.

"its for the race when Kevin cheats with his Turbo boost." Mia said through the Masks speakers. Scott went cross eyed looking at the beak as it wasn't his voice. Mia took the mask off and put it on her face. "Now for this to work we need to train using a special set of gloves while you control my body."

"How bout no but the idea of controlling a robot is cool!"

"Ok you know you can use those stupid Commands on me." Mia said with a hint of malice. Scott just smiled.

"Well we both know controlling robots are cool besides I know you over clocked yourself to get out of the simulation faster and I gotta say good job." Scott said making the AI wince then look at him.

"Well that is true both of them maybe you should go out tonight and maybe go to Sourcream's famous raves at an abandoned warehouse!" Mia suggested. Scott nodded and took off his waist cloth leaving his shirt, vest, and pants. He proceeded to fold the cloth into a scarf.

'Thanks for the idea Mia what would I do without you." He said climbing out.

"Probably pursue in some romance fantasy." Mia whispered.

"What was that?" Scott shouted from upstairs.

"Nothing!"

" Ok."

' _He really can be oblivious at times_.' Mia thought as she detected Scott's signal leave. She went back to her cloth. She had used the same formula that scientists use for color changing paint but it had been solid color so she had been using long miniature segmented tubes of fluid but that didn't work. Now she had been using a different mixture of fluids but the result was a piece of burnt cloth. She set the project aside for now and get into nano-tech.

 _With Scott oh yeah it's around 8 or 9 ish._

As Scott made it to the Warehouse or was it a factory but as he walked it he notice everyone was just chilling. With Sourcream playing some ambient music there was even a table with some snacks like from chips or here called chaaaaaps! Along with just party snacks.

He walked over and grabbed a generic cola and took a sip. He looked around and saw just the usual rave people with catch your eye stuff and a couple of people with mesh. As well as dyed hair. Some people took notice of him but he just waited around. He wasn't the sort of person to rave.

 _Thirty minutes later._

Sourcream was already midway through his playlist pumping out lots of dubstep Nintendo core music. Scott turned and spilt some of his cola on some guys leather jacket. Scott gulped as he felt his neck to find it sticky and turned around.

"Watch where you're going little fish!" The greaser guy said taking off his jacket. He was wearing denim pants with the legs rolled to his ankles with black boots and white calf socks along with just a white T-shirt but those old white shirts.

"It seems you just disrespected Biff!" one of his cronies said who was in a similar attire as the one known as Biff.

Biff pushed Scott who in turn pushed back. By this time people began crowding.

"Go on little fish what are you going to do, this is a 200 dollar jacket." Biff said cool but with a tone full of malice. His eyes hidden behind black shades.

"Hey you better back off you 1960's cliché!" Scott shot back. This only angered the greaser crew.

"We will have you know that we watched Grease 45 times, read and watched the Outsiders 342 times!" One of the guys in the five person crew said with others nodding in agreement. By now Sourcream noticed all the commotion going on down on the dance floor.

"Hey you know the rules in here if you have a problem you settle it in a two part battle." Sourcream said over the speakers. Scott and the greaser crew looked at Sourcream then to four big burly men who could most likely measure up to Jasper. Needless to say the greaser gang pulled at their collars while Scott just well he just wanted this to be over as soon as it can be.

" Johnny go give MC up there the record." Biff said as he pulled a comb out and divvied up his pompadour hair style. The one known as Johnny made his way up to Sourcream's DJ booth and get handed him a record. Which to say was a custom made record with much dewop put on to it. Scott had to thank Mia on her preparation on this one when he asked her why did she give him a flashdrive of his private dances she said.

" ** _Trust me you might make someone mad and end up having to do some weird dance off_**." He never took her seriously but now he actually felt glad he brought it with him.

"Yo Cream here's some beats it should be in order!" Scott yelled as he tossed the drive to Sourcream in his booth to which he caught. Sourcream gave a thumbs up as he plugged it in.

As Sourcream was listening to each track Biff and his gang were already practicing their routine but in a huddle. Scott felt nervous actually he just sat on a metal fold out chair and jus sunk his head.

"Why do some of the antagonist greasers always have to be like this there was the cliché of a Leather Jacket guy with slicked back hair with a comb and a classy switch blade a good example would be the Tunnel Snakes.

" _What in salty soiled sarsaparilla kind of situation did you get yourself into!_ " Mia said over the Glasses BCH (Bone Conducting Headphones). She came up on to his HUD which was in passive mode which just displayed time and a compass bar. Scott brung his watch up he spoke into the mic.

"Well sorry it's just I kinda have to do some sort of two part battle most likely a dance off and maybe a rap battle." Scott said as she just gave a smirk. To which he just felt a little uncomfortable seeing.

" _Hehehe maybe I should just call you Brabbit huh_ ~" Mia said as she brought out a bowl that says mom while the bo was filled with spaghetti.

"Ok what kind of memes do they have in this universe." Scott said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mia then pulled multiple videos and pictures one had Idubbz falling from the counter saying ' I'm a stray!' then a picture of a guy with a hurt thumb from hitting it with a hammer with pepe at the bottom saying feels bad man. He just sighed.

"Alright will Biff and his Crew take the floor as well as what people have told me is the new guy to Beach City." The mentioned groups just went to the center while everyone went to the sidelines it was not common for people to have a battle as it was tiring but nonetheless it was very interesting to spectate.

As the smooth sound of a guitar came up it was Biff's crew to initiate their move.

Snap

Snap

Snap

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh" the five crew members did a low couching walk snapping their fingers as Biff was in the middle of course.

"Ew wop ewop."

"Oh little fish what have you done."

"Ooooooowap dewop!"

"To think such a fry can ruin the fun."

"Oooohwow uh wow"

" And they say many wrongs take form."

"oooooko how how how, how how how"

"just look at this excuse for a nomad."

"Uuuuuwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Now just look at him he does look really saaaaadd."

As they kept singing and dancing Scott had to admit they were really good. Their coordination as well as their inprov was on point needless to say as much as the author wanted to finish the whole battle let's just say it was very interrupted.

" Bartholomew Isaac Gray you and your friends get out here this instance!" a woman shouted from outside. It was a mother in a mini-van. Scott just sneaked his way out, out of awkwardness as well as the author's fried brain of it running out of imagination seriously why did he take a dance/rap battle it's way to many descriptions.

As Scott made his way home he noticed certain someone's yellow sports car. 'really jeez why does this guy have to be such a Kevin. It wasn't till the Yellow car turned on he just wanted Mia's invisibility cloak. As the center started moving it kept pace on Scott's left side.

"I noticed you stood up to the Sea Urchins." Kevin said. Scott just was like wut. "Those bozos have really been dampening the mood here ever since they arrived from Jersey City and word is that you're the new kid on the block."

At this point Scott has been feeling uncomfortable he wasn't a fan of this guy. "Yeah and let me guess you called that Biff guy's mother." Scott said with ice in his tone to which wasn't noticed.

"No that was purely coincidental I heard she has been following ever since he and his gang have been riding along the coast. But who are you and where did you move from?" Kevin asked as he parked. Scott didn't trust this guy he had a lot of motives to barely trust and that was to get into this inner circle to be invited to any of his events that will come in handy in the future.

"My parents just past recently and I moved from the Ohio Mountains (If Rebecca Suger gives information based on the current status of the states of America this will be subject to change). My name is Scott Wales." Scott said in a monotone voice which was misinterpreted as some sort of passive coolness on Kevin's part.

"Meh I never found any interest in the mountains I only strive to be the coolest in Beach City." Kevin said with a very smug tone. "Its been nice meeting you and here." He said giving Scott a piece of paper. "Message me when you put that on your phone your cool enough." As he drove of Scott just looked at the number. It was scanned and placed into his phones contact list thanks to Mia looking through the glasses camera.

" fufufufufu I really pity you now boss I think we are gonna have to do side missions." Mia said. Scott sighed and started his way back to walking home. Now he had to do stuff with Kevin as much as he and the writer didn't like him. Walking into his house he walked in, locked the door as well as his normal routine before going to bed.

" I wonder if it's possible to have both Lapis and Peridot as Girlfriends?" Scott mumbled before going to bed. Mia just wrinkled her virtual nose in cringe.

"Guy has issues." Mia said before ordering some guitar equipment.

 ** _(A/N) well I finally finished this one as well I'm planning more stories and if any of you like Clementine from the Tell Tale Series The Walking Dead I'm going to be doing a story on that with more characters as well._**


End file.
